Istvanladdin
by AnimeFanGirl93
Summary: Parody of Aladdin. A friend of mine on quizilla requested this. You know the summary if you've read the cartoon x-over stories of Aladdin. IstvanxOC
1. Chapter 1

~Charatcer Info~

Name- Sayori  
>Age- 20<br>Race (based on the anime)- Human  
>Hair Color- Long brown<br>Eye Color- Brown  
>Picture (optional).comalbums/ac253/BarbieAnimeLover18/Anime%20Main%20Characters%20For%20Quizilla/?action=view¤t=  
>OtherStuff-You were adopted by the king and queen of Parros when were four years old and you don't know who your real parents are. You lived in Parros by the time you turned nineteen years old and you love your adoptive family so much even the twins Rinda and Remus, however, the king always kept you save in his kingdom because everyone except the ones outside the kingdom knows about your secret you have a birthback on the middle of your back that's shaped like two wings and whenever you sing a song while touching someone you actually can heal them, however, your birthmark glows everytime you do it so the reason for that the king had you become Naris's betrothed<p>

~Cast~

Aladdin- Istvan

Jasmine- Sayori

Genie- Guin

Jafar- Naris

Abu- Suni

Iago- Astrias

Sultan- Remus

Razoul- Valerius

Rajah- himself


	2. Chapter 2

Out in the middle of a vast and dry desert, we see a cart with a massive sack on it. Riding on the sack was a woman wearing a cloak and the hood covering her face. On her way, she began to sing.

Woman: **Oh, I come from a land of a faraway place,**

**Where the caravan llamas roam,**

**Where it's flat and immense**

**And the heat is intense**

**It's BARBARIC! …But hey, its home**

**When the winds from the east**

**And the sun's from the west**

**And the sand in the glass is right**

**Come on down,**

**Stop on by,**

**Hop a carpet and fly**

**To another Parro Night!**

As the cart moves over a hill, we see a large city with a majestic castle in its center. The woman continues singing.

**Parro Nights,**

**Like Parro Days,**

**More often than not,**

**Are hotter than hot**

**In a lot of good ways!**

The cart is pulled by horse into a vacant lot in the market place.

**Parro Nights**

'**Neath Parro Moons**

**A goof off his guard**

**Could fall and fall hard**

**Out there in the dunes.**

Finally, entered the lots center and passed out from dehydration. After the horse collapsed, the cart fell to pieces due to it being poorly built. The woman slid down the sack and faced the readers after revealing her to be Amnelis. "Ah, welcome my friends. Come closer, please come closer." Just then the reader got so close that Amnelis's face was crushed against the computer screen. "Okay, a little to close." The reader gave Amnelis some space. "That's good, welcome to Parro, the city of mystery,…" Amnelis struck a match to acquire a creepy look. "Enchantment,…" Amnelis held herself as if she and a guy loved each other.

Amnelis then pulled the rope holding the sack closed off and an entire stand entitled _Amnelis Discount Store_ which was covered with random items. "And the finest prices on this side of the world, on sale today, come on down." Amnelis held up a strange looking device. "Behold the fancy Degoonga device. It makes coffee and fries. I guarantee it not to break." Amnelis tapped it on the stand only for the device to fall to pieces. "Oh, look. It broke. Oops."

She throws the device aside and pulled out a box. "Ah, now these things are really rare. This is the legendary Dead Man's Chest. Listen." Amnelis opened the box slightly and made a raspberry. "That means it's still good." The readers aren't interested in Amnelis's junk and decides to leave. Amnelis cuts off their exit. "Wait, please don't go. I can see that you are only interested in the really important stuff, like me. I think you'll be rewarded if you checked this." Amnelis pulled out a small brass oil lamp with an image of a leopard on the side. "Don't be fooled by its invaluable appearance, like many things it's not what is on outside, but what's on the inside." Amnelis took a peek inside the lamp.

The readers walk away, not interested, but she runs back in front of them, frantically. "This is no ordinary lamp!" she cries, and then calms down. "It once changed the life of a man, who was more than he appeared." Amnelis then whispered to the readers, "a diamond in the rough. Would you like to hear the story?" Amnelis takes some glitter and throws it up in the air, resembling the stars. "It starts off on a dark night, where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose…"

A man in a black cloak sat in the middle of the desert upon a horse. His cloak hid his identity, but we see a pair of purple eyes and pieces of long black hair. Standing on by his side was another man wearing a similar cloak. A horse rode up to them, and off stepped a man with wrinkles on his face with long wavy brown hair named Riya.

"You are late." said the dark man, annoyed.

"A thousand apologies, oh patient one." Riya said sarcastically.

"Do you have it?" asked the dark man.

"I had to bash a few skulls, but yes, I got it." Riya said, holding up one half of a stone talisman. The dark man was about to take the stone when RIya held it away. "Wait a minute. I want my treasure first." Riya held his hand out to receive his pay. Suddenly the other cloaked man took the stone from Riya, and handed it to his master.

"Be patient Riya. You'll get what's coming to you." The other cloaked man chuckled in delight. The dark man pulled out the second half of the talisman and put the two pieces together. The full talisman then glowed red and flew off further into the desert. "Quickly, follow the trail." yelled the dark man. The three fiends took off at high speeds to follow the talisman. "FASTER!" was what the dark man ordered.

Eventually the talisman approached a large dune. It broke in two once more, each piece encircling the dune before embedding themselves into the sand. The dune then rose with a surge of energy knocking the dark man, Raleigh, and Riya to the ground and took the form of a tiger's head.

"Finally, after many long years, The Cave of Wonders." exclaimed the dark man. The dark man then grabbed Riya by the collar. "Alright you oaf, listen to me. All the treasure is yours, except the lamp, that's MINE."

Riya rubbed his hands together greedily as he approached the cave. The cloaked man whispered to his master, "Where on Earth did you find this poor excuse of a human." The dark man shushed him. As soon as Riya was about to enter the cave came to life and blew him over

"Who dares disturb the slumber?" demanded the cave.

Riya gulped, "It is I, Riya, the humble thief."

"Know this," said the cave, "only one may enter, one whose worth lies far within, The Diamond in the Rough!"

Riya looked back at his master in concern. "What are you waiting for? Go on." demanded the dark man.

Riya looked nervous as he took one step into the cave. He waited, but nothing happened. Riya let out a sigh of relief, until the cave roared. Riya tried to make his way out, but the cave bit down and ate Riya.

"NOOO…" screamed the dark man as a blast of wind went by as the cave returned to his slumber.

"SEEK OUT THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!" were the last words that echoed from the cave before he returned to being a dune of sand.

"Well this is a fine predicament," said the cloaked man as he unearthed himself from a pile of sand. "We are NEVER getting that stupid lamp." He walked over and took the two halves of the talisman before handing it to his master.

The dark man's hood was down to show he had white skin and long, black hair. "Patience, Astrias, patience," he said, "Riya was less than worthy to enter the Cave of Wonders."

"Oh, what shock," said Astrias sarcastically before revealing himself as a man with short brown and blue eyes. "I'm so shocked, I could have a heart attack from being shocked. I could…" he said no more because the dark man covered his mouth.

"Yes, we do have a predicament. Only one may pass the Cave of Wonders. We must find this… Diamond in the Rough."


	3. Chapter 3

"STOP THIEF!" boomed a voice towards a 20-year old man who was running from him. The man had long brown hair pulled in a low ponytail, a pair of green eyes, and tanned skin. His name was Istvan. He came to a stop when he approached a ledge on a building. When he stopped, he almost dropped a loaf of bread he stole, which was why he was running. Istvan looked back at the guards chasing him.

"Your head will hang on my mantle, street rat!" called the head guard. He was a tanned skin man with blue eyes and long brown hair. He is Valerius. With him were his men. "All this over one loaf of bread?" asked Istvan to himself. Looking between the guards and the drop he took his chances with the drop. During his fall, he landed on a clothesline and slid across it. During this, he was about to hit a women hanging laundry, but she shut the window screaming, so Istvan hit that instead. He then hit the ground, but lived thanks to a pile of clothing. As Istvan pulled himself out of the clothing, he caught his bread.

"You're not getting away that easy." yelled one of the guards from atop the building.

"You call THAT easy?" asked Istvan sarcastically. Ben heard laughter and looked over to see two women named Sala and Lussia. Istvan sheepishly chuckled back.

"Alright, you two go that way. You two come with me. We'll find the street rat." Istvan looked over to see Valerius and his men come out of the building and spread out to find him. Istvan pulled a sheet over himself from the clothing and ran over to join the women.

"Morning ladies." Istvan said.

"You're getting into trouble a bit early today, aren't you Istvan." Sala said.

"Trouble? NO, you're only in trouble if you get caught." Istvan retorted.

"Gotcha!" Valerius yelled as he grabbed Istvan by the collar and removed his disguise.

"I'm in trouble." stated Istvan.

"Now I'm gonna…" Valerius was interrupted when a monkey-like Sem barbarian named Suni, jumped on his head and pushed his hat over eyes. This surprise caused Valerius to let go of Istvan and turn his attentions to his hat.

"Perfect timing Suni, as usual." congratulated Istvan.

"No problem, now let's beat it." Suni said. As the two ran off Istvan ran into another guard and began to sing.

Istvan: **Gotta keep...one jump ahead of the breadline  
>One swing ahead of the sword<strong>

Suni sticks her tongue out at the guard ticking the guy off long enough for Istvan to pull the ghost's pants down revealing his underwear. The guard slashes at Suni but only destroyed a fish barrel causing fish to come out.

**I steal only what I can't afford  
>That's everything!<strong>

Istvan and Suni laugh as they ran off from the guard. The jerk angrily pulls his pants up and gave chase. Thing is though, it is actually a fish he put around himself by mistake.

**One jump ahead of the lawmen  
>That's all, and that's no joke<br>These guys don't appreciate I'm broke!**

Istvan and Suni run up a stack of barrel with Istvan pushing one right onto Valerius and his men, knocking them all down.

Valerius: **Riffraff!**

Guard 1:** Street rat!**

Guard 2:** Scoundral!**

Guards:** Take that!**

The angry guards of the palace threw a bunch of junk at our hero but Istvan moves out of the way in time before getting onto the top of the platform.

Istvan: **Just a little snack, guys!**

The man yelped as he dodged swords that the guards threw at him. Soon the angry guards shake the platform like mad in hopes to knock Istvan and Suni off and into their clutches.

Guards: **Rip him open, take it back guys!**

Istvan: **I can take a hint, gotta face the facts**

Istvan jumped off the platform as if giving up and falling. But Suni was nearby hanging on a flagpole, grabbing her friend causing the two to make like acrobats and jump through a window.

**You're my only friend, Suni, you!**

The window Istvan and Suni jumped through where three girls lived. Upon their arrival, the girls asked, "Who," before starting to sing themselves.

Girls: **Oh, it's sad Istvan hit the bottom  
>He's become a one-man rise in crime<strong>

Suni, with a greedy smirk, grabs some bananas from a bowl and stuffed them into her mouth like a chipmunk or squirrel. One of the girls spins Istvan, causing the man to smack right into her annoyed mother.

Mother: **I'd blame parents, except he hasn't got 'em!**

She swings a broom at Istvan only to miss. The man sings to the girls and goes to sit near Suni at another window.

Ben: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Tell you all about it when I got the time!<strong>

Rolling her eyes, one of the girls pushes the two out of the window causing them to make their quick exit.

Istvan: **One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
>One skip ahead of my doom<strong>

We see a muscleman flexing to the crowd as the guards ran by. Istvan and Suni were hiding behind muscleman matching his moves while trying to hide. Unfortunately they made a mistake causing our heroes to be discovered in the progress.

Istvan: **Next time gonna use a nom de plume.**

"There they go!" Valerius yells as he stops his troops while pointing to the fleeing Istvan and Suni.

**One jump ahead of the hitmen  
>One hit ahead of the flock<br>I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

Istvan and Suni rush through a bunch of sheep during the chase as the bounty hunters throw the little guys aside trying to catch up to the thieves. Now the two quickly jump over a man, who is sitting on a bed of nails. The guards jump over as well but they accidentally landed on the boy causing the man to scream.

We now see Suni trying out some jewelry. Too bad an angry shopkeeper saw her and grabbed her.

Shopkeeper: **Stop, thief!** **Vandal!**

"Suni," Istvan exclaimed in annoyance as he grabs Suni and runs off, scattering the necklace while doing so.

Woman: **Scandal!**

Soon Istvan and Suni are at a door where the guards surround them and seem to have them trapped.

Istvan: **Let's not be too hasty**

Suddenly the door opens as a huge girl came out. She grabs Istvan and hugs him, much to his, Suni and the guards' disgust.

Huge Girl: **Still I think he's rather tasty**

Istvan manages to escape as he put one arm each around two of the guards as if they are pals of sorts.

Istvan: **Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
>Otherwise we'd get along!<strong>

"WRONG!" yelled the guards as they pounce onto Istvan and Suni causing a big dust cloud. When all is clear though, the men are tangled up but the thieves are nowhere in sight.

That is until Valerius saw two vases walking away and pointed yelling, "Get them!"

Istvan and Suni ditch their disguises as they run off. The two use a pole to get over a pile of coals. The guards just run across, though they scream in agonizing pain due to them having burned their feet.

Now the thieves keep running until Suni came upon an idea. She grabbed a sword out of nowhere and swung it around. "Alright, back up you scum bags."

"She got a sword!" A guard screamed in terror as he and the other hunters back away in fear. All, but Valerius

"You idiots," Valerius snapped angrily as he got his own sword out. "We all got swords!"

The guards came to their senses while getting their own sword out. Suni looks sheepishly at them as he put her own sword down and runs after Istvan.

The heroes run off and pass the man playing his flute while making a rope trick. Istvan and Suni yelp as they saw Valerius's men coming their way. They turn and saw more guards about to come after them. At the last minute though, Istvan and Suni climbs up the rope very fast causing the guards to collide into each other and the flute player, knocking everyone down in the progress.

Istvan and Suni continue to run while being chased by Valerius and his goons. The song continues.

Istvan: **One jump ahead of the hoof beats! **

Guards: **Vandal!**

Istvan: **One hop ahead of the hump!**

Guards: **Street rat**

Istvan: **One trick ahead of disaster**

Guards: **Scoundrel!**

Istvan: **They're quick-but I'm much faster**

Guards: **Take that!**

Istvan and Suni are cornered in a room near a staircase. Istvan however grabs a rug as he and his friend go to an open window nearby.

Istvan: **Here goes, better throw my hand in  
>Wish me happy landin'<br>All I gotta do is jump!**

With that, Istvan and Suni jump out the window. The guards try to tackle them, but failed to and fell out the window. Good news for them though, they survived the fall. Bad news for them, they landed in a tank next to a sign labeled _Discount Brain Juice._ "Hey, you swim in it, you buy it." The owner yelled at the guards. They groaned in response.

Over with Istvan and Suni, Istvan had converted the rug into a parachute and both drifted safely into a nearby ally.

"Alright Suni, today we feast." Istvan said while he broke the bread in half and gave one piece to Suni. He was about to eat his half when he saw two children digging through trash for food. Istvan looked at his bread and knew what he had to do. He looked at Suni hoping he was doing the same.

"Oh no, we went through too much trouble to give this away." Suni said before biting into her bread.

Istvan sighed as he got up and headed towards the kids. He held out his bread to the kids, but they didn't accept it and rather were a little intimidated by Istvan. "Go on, take it." Istvan encouraged. The girl took the bread and began sharing it with her brother.

Suni, meanwhile, felt guilty about not helping the kids. Suni got up and handed her bread to the kids as well, but she was unhappy about giving away her only food. The boy took that bread as well and petted Suni as a thank you while the girl scratched her under the chin, "Alright, cut it out." Suni said, though feeling better now.

She then ran over to Istvan who entered a crowd of citizens who were watching a regal man ride by on his horse.

"I'd say he's on his way to the palace." said one of the men.

"Yeah, just another random suitor for the princess." said his friend.

While Istvan watched the regal man pass by, the brother ran out to pet Alejandro's horse. His sister ran out to get him off the street. The sight of the children startled the horse and angered the man. "Out of the way you brats!" exclaimed the man as he prepared to whip the two children.

Fortunately, Istvan ran out and caught the whip. "You know, if I was as rich as you, I could afford manners." Istvan said.

"I'll teach you some manners." The man said, knocking down Istvan into the mud. The civilians laughed at Istvan while Suni helped Istvan up.

"Hey Suni, it's not every day you see a horse with two rear ends." retorted Istvan.

"Ooooo, burn." Suni said humorously.

The man and his horse looked back with offended expressions. Though the horse looked more offended. The man calmed down and returned the insult, "You are nothing but a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you."

Istvan tried to get the man for saying what he did, but the gates to the palace closed behind him, locking IStvan out.

"I'm not worthless, and I don't have fleas." Istvan said angrily.

"Don't worry Istvan, I can get in there and teach that guy a lesson." Suni said.

"Nah, let's just go home." Istvan said.

As they made their way home, Istvan sang again.

Istvan: **Riffraff, street rat.  
>I don't buy that.<br>If only they'd look closer**

Soon the two arrived home at the most disgusting and unkempt home you would ever see. It looked miserable, but it's where they live and that's nothing to it.

**Would they see a poor man? No siree.**

Suni prepares herself for bed as she got into a bed made of garbage bags they made for her.

**They'd find out, there's so much more to me.**

Istvan sighs as he puts a blanket on Suni before going over to a curtain nearby and pull it aside. Behind the curtain is one beautiful view of the city as well as the palace itself. Our hero sighs in awe as he glances at the said palace.

"Suni, someday, things will change for the better." Istvan said with a smile. "We will be rich, live in a palace and will never have to worry about anything ever again."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a nice and peaceful day throughout the kingdom of Parro, except in the palace. We see the man from the last chapter burst through a door with an angered expression on his face. While he stormed off, he passed by the kingdom's twins. One was an young boy who is 14 with short platinum blonde hair and purple eyes , his name was Remus. The other one had long platinum blonde hair and purple eyes, her name was Rinda. At any rate, they were disappointed to see the man leaving after only one day.

"Prince Ryu, you're leaving so soon?" Remus asked worriedly. He then stops to see a hole torn in the back of Ryu's pants revealing his boxers.

"Good luck with marrying that girl off." was all Ryu said to Remus. It didn't take long for the twins to put the pieces together.

"Sayori!"

They stormed out of the room and into the castle's garden. Sitting by a fountain was a beautiful girl who is 19 with long brown hair, brown eyes, and a white cold shoulder dress trailing down to her ankles and the sleeves went past her hands slightly. She is Remus and Rinda's adopted older sister and heir, Sayori.

"Sayori! Sayori, we must have a word with you!" Rinda scolded. She never got to her though because a tiger stood in their way. It also held some dark cloth in its hands.

"Rajah! What is that? Give it to me." Rinda and the tiger named Rajah fought over the cloth until Rinfa won. When she got a good look at it, she saw it was the missing portion of Ryu's pants.

"So THIS is why Ryu left so angrily." Rinda said, madder than before.

"Oh Rinda, Rajah was just playing with that man, that's all." said Sayori. With that Rajah walked over to Sayori. He placed his head on Sayori lap as if he were a dog. "Isn't that right, you were just playing with that jerk." Sayori said to Rajah playfully.

Rajah laughed with Sayori.

Sayori looked up from Rajah to see her siblings' annoyed look. "Sayori, you cannot keep turning down every suitor that comes. The law states that…" as if on cue Sayori spoke the same words Remus did. This had to be the millionth time they've been on this topic.

"You must be married to a prince." they both said.

"By your next birthday." Rinda added.

"The law is wrong." Sayori said sourfully.

"There are only a few more days." Indeed her siblings were right. Sayori's 20th birthday was only a few days off. If she was not to be married by that date, the kingdom would go crazy.

Sayori went over to a small bird cage and pulled a dove out of it and began to pet it affectionately. "Guys, I hate being forced into this. If I do get married, I want it to be for love, not because it's mandatory."

"Sayori," Rinda said as she took the dove and put it back in the cage, "it's not just the law. Mother and Father are not going to be around forever, and they want to make sure someone will take care of you when that time comes."

"Please try to understand, I've never been outside of the castle ever since I came to live here. I don't even have friends anymore." Sayori protested.

Rajah looked up at Sayori, thinking what Sayori said meant he wasn't her friend.

"Except for you Rajah." Sayori said. This helped Rajah relax.

"I've never even been outside the palace's walls." Sayori added.

"But Sayori, you're the princess, and we can't fill in the position since we're not old enough." Remus said.

"Well find someone else, because I don't want to be a princess anymore." said Sayori angrily.

This got to the twins and only made things worse. Before leaving, Remus looked at Rajah. "Remind me to never have any daughters."

Rajah was confused by what he meant and looked towards the reader for a source of understanding. After they left, Sayori went over to the cage and released all the doves in it. She watched as they flew over the palace wall to live freely. That is something Sayori wished to do.

Back with the twins, they had gone to a miniature model of Parro. Once there, they showed how depressed he was. "I don't know where she gets it. Mother and father were never so picky when they got married." Rinda said.

As they played with their model, a sinister shadow loomed over them. When they noticed this, they gasped in shock, but then calmed down when they saw the shadow's owner. "Oh, Prince Naris, our trusted friend, we are in great need of your assistance."

Naris happens to be none other than the dark man in chapter 1. However his outfit has changed to royal clothing. On his side was Astrias. "Of course, Rinda and Remus, my life is to help you in your hour of need. What's the problem you need me to address?"

"It's this suitor business. Sayori won't choose a husband, and Mother and Father at their wits end." Remus said. "That is a problem." Astraias said which got the twins attention. "Ah, I see you brought Astraias with you. " said Rinda. Raleigh bowed down to the twins. "Oh you two, you certainly have a way with dumb guards." Naris said amused with the situation. Astraias glared at Naris for calling him dumb as he stood up straight. Naris then returned to his conversation with the twins. "I do believe I have a solution for this problem, but I will require both of your family ring, Rinda, Remus."

"The Rings?" asked Remus. "We couldn't just give it away. It's been in the family for years."

Naris didn't argue, rather he held a mystical staff before their face. "Do not worry." As Naris spoke, the staff glowed red. Naris then spoke more darkly, "Everything will be fine."

Their expression went blank as Naris put them in a trance. They then repeated Naris's words without emotion, "Everything…will be…fine."

"The Rings?" demanded Naris.

"Yes…whatever you need…will be fine." Rinda said as they handed their rings to Naris, who took it hastily.

"Thank you, my liege, you are too kind. Now run along and play with your toys." said Naris.

"Yes…that would be…nice." Remus said as he and Rinda went off to do just that.

As Naris was leaving, he looked back to make sure no one was there. When he was sure he was alone, he lost the _nice guy_ act. Astrias started to complain. "That's it. If I kiss up to those brats again…Bam! Pow! Right in the kisser!"

The two entered a room in the palace and Naris pulled a lever, opening a secret door that leads to his and Astrias's secret lair. "Calm yourself Astrias. Soon I'll be king, and not their parents."

Raleigh liked where this was going. "Yeah. Then I'll make them kiss up to me. HA HA!"

The two approached another door which Naris opened and slammed behind him, keeping us from seeing what's in the next room.

That night, Sayori made her way through the garden and to a tree that was next to the palace wall. This was her escape, her chance to see life outside of the palace, see the rest of Parro. As she prepared to climb she felt her brown cloak be pulled slightly. She looked down to see none other than Rajah.

Rajah pulled her cloak, telling her not to leave.

"I'm sorry Rajah, but I can't just be told how to live my life." Sayori told him.

Rajah was still sad, but wanted to help Julie anyway possible. To help, Rajah gave her a boost up to the wall. Sayori knew what he was doing and got in him as she raised herself to the top of the wall to leave. As Sayori got over the wall, she looked back to him to see a sad Rajah. "Goodbye." Sayori said sadly as she climbed down the wall and out of the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

It was an average day in Parro's marketplace. Shoppers were shopping, sellers were selling, Amnelis was hustling, and Istvan and Suni were going to get breakfast. Our two heroes were on a local stand that sells melons. "Ok Suni, time we work our magic." Istvan said.

"On it." Suni said.

Suni lowered herself to the stand, but the owner didn't notice because he was trying to get someone to buy a melon. "Come one; come all for the best ."

When Suni picked up one of the melons, the owner finally noticed her. "Hey ya hairball, you have to pay for that!" he yelled.

"Make me." Suni said, after which she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Why you." After that, the owner put down a melon he was trying to sell off to people and started a tug-of-war with Suni for the melon she had. During this fight, Istvan reached down and grabbed the melon the owner was featuring and brought it back to the stand's roof. Suni saw this and released the melon she had. The owner went to put the melon with the one he was featuring, only to see it was missing. He looked back towards Suni, thinking he had it, but Suni waved bye-bye to him.

Back on the roof of the stand, Istvan broke the melon he had in two on his knee. "Congrats on a job well done Suni."

"Aw, you flatter me Istvan." Suni said, clearly enjoying the complements.

"Breakfast is served." Istvan said, handing Suni her melon half.

At this moment, we see Sayori, wearing her disguse, walking through the market. At each stand, the vendor tried to sell her something.

"Would you like pot, pretty lady? No finer pot in brass or silver." said an owner.

"Sugar dates, sugar dates and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios." said another owner.

"A necklace for the lady," Another owner asks smiling while holding a necklace to Sayori, "A pretty necklace for a pretty lady."

At the next stand, Sayori was startled by a fish held up to her face. "Fresh Fish! We catch them, you buy them." said the fisherman who ran the stand.

"Uh, no thanks." Sayori said politely as she backed away. What she didn't notice was that she was backing up into a fire eater resulting in him swallowing his flame in one gulp. Sayori saw what happened, "Oh my, I'm sorry."

The fire eater, as a response, belches flames and beat his chest from LITERAL heart burn. Istvan looked over and saw what was going on. Sayori was surprised and had her hood fall down from the fire eater's burp. "Really, I'm sorry for all this."

Istvan starred dreamily at Sayori as she put her hood back up. He had been struck with feelings of love. "Wow…" Suni noticed Istvan's somewhat goofy looking face. "Hey Istvan, you okay?" Suni didn't get an answer. She tried waving her hand in front of Istvan's face. After a few seconds, Suni understood the situation. "Wait, I know that look. That's the _I've seen the girl of my dreams_ look. So who is it? Is it her? Is it her? Her? Her?..." Suni kept this up for some time.

As _the girl of Ben's dreams_ continued her walk, Sayori noticed a kid, who was starving, eyeing an apple stand. "Oh, you must be hungry. Here." As Sayori said this, she handed the kid the apple.

"Wow, thanks." The kid thanked as he ran off.

"You better be able to pay for that." said a very annoyed and angered voice from the stand. Sayori turned to see that the voice came from the owner of the apple stand.

At this point Sayori remembered something she didn't bring with her, MONEY. She forgot about it thanks to her life of luxury. "Pay?" was all Sayori could bring herself to say to this man.

"No one steals from my stand." He said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money on me." Sayori said sheepishly. That was a mistake.

"Thief! Well, I'm a thief too, but I don't like thieves who steal from ME!" He said. With that, he grabbed Sayori's hand and slammed it down on the counter of his stand. The commotion had finally gotten the attention of everyone in the market, including a certain hero and his friend.

"Please, if you let me go, I can go to the palace and get you your money from the King and Queen of Parro." Sayori said trying to please the man. It wasn't working.

"Do you know the penalty for stealing?" asked the angry man

"Prison?" Sayori asked hopefully.

"Normally, yes, but for stealing from me…" He said as he drew a hunting knife and prepared to cut off Sayori's arm.

"No, please." Sayori closed her eyes, not wanting to see the blade.

Just as he was about to get his hands dirty, another hand came and stopped his assault. This hand belonged to Istvan. "Thank you, kind sir, for finding her for me," Istvan said to the man before grabbing Sayori's arm and scolding her, "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"What are you doing?" asked Sayori. She doesn't even know this guy.

"Play along." Istvan instructed. This is just a plot to get Sayori away from the angry man.

"You know this girl?" The man asked in confusion.

"Sadly yes," Istvan said, creating a brilliant cover story, "she is my sister. She's a bit crazy." Sayori was not happy to be called crazy, especially by someone she didn't know.

"She said she knew the king and queen." The man pointed out. How do you explain that?

"She thinks my friend and I are the king and queen." Istvan said while pointing towards Suni, who was about to steal someone's wallet until she noticed everyone looking at her.

Sayori understood what Istvan was trying to do and acted as if she was crazy, "All hail the king and queen."

Suni enjoyed this and acted as if she were a queen, "Quite so and what not and uh…blah-de-blah-de-blah." Suni then patted Sayori on the head.

Back with Istvan and the now calm man, Istvan picked up an apple from the man's stand with his foot and handed it back to him, appearing as if he was returning the apple Sayori gave the kid. "Tragic, yes, but no harm done." Istvan then pulled Sayori off the ground and started to take her someplace safe. "Come on, sis, time to see the doctor."

"Hello doctor." Sayori said to a horse that she and Istvan were passing.

"No, not that one sis," Istvan said, a little annoyed with Sayori's acting, "Come on your highness." Istvan said to Suni, who has some kind of cape around her neck with some unknown objects in them.

"I give ado." Suni said as regally as possible. Unfortunately, all the objects in Suni's cape fell out, which were the apple man's tip jar and a few apples.

"What the?" The man screamed. Istvan and Sayori saw what Suni had done and took off running with Suni grabbing everything she dropped and rushing off to catch up with her friend and her friend's love. "I'll get you thieves, I swear, I'll get you." The apple man shouted.

Off in a secret lab hidden in the palace, we see Naris attaching numerous wires to a device that is being powered by Astrias running on a treadmill.

"With all due respect, your rottenness, couldn't we make this a lot easier on ourselves?" asked Astrias.

"Save your breath, Astrias, faster." Naris said while placing the twins' rings in the mouth of a statue of a snake, which was attached to an hourglass.

"Yes, oh great evil one." Astrias said sarcastically. Astrias started running as fast as he could, creating a bolt of lightning from the machine that struck the rings. Energy flowed through the hourglass and sand in the top half took on the shape of the Cave of Wonders's head.

Naris smiled evilly as he neared the hourglass, "That's it, show me the one who may pass and enter the Cave of Wonders." The hourglass duplicate of the Cave of Wonders's head dissolved into the lower half and showed Naris an image of Istvan with Sayori and Suni. "Yes, there's our little chosen one."

Astrias was less than enthusiastic about whom Istvan was, "What? That's him? That's the guy we've been looking…" Astrias was then swept into the gears of the device and was beaten up by it.

"Let's give him an invite to the palace, shall we?" Naris said.

Astrias was finally thrown out of the device and hit the wall. "Let's." Astrias said weakly. With that Naris laughed evilly into his hourglass.

Back with Istvan, Sayori, and Suni, the group was on the roof of a building making their way to Istvan's and Suni's home. "Careful, careful." Istvan cautioned to Sayori as he brought up a ladder. Sayori tripped on the top rung, but Istvan caught her before she hit the ground …er roof.

Sayori blushed a bit and pulled herself out of Istvan's arms. "Ahem, uh, thanks for stopping that man." she said.

"Oh forget it." Istvan said with a shrug as he takes a pole nearby. "I take it this is your first time here in the marketplace, huh?" Istvan asked Sayori as he and Suni pole vault to the next building with Sayori staying on the previous rooftop.

"Obvious, huh." Sayori asked her new friends.

"Well, huh, you do stand out, most of the time." Istvan said humorously looking at her with affection. Sayori blushed and gave him the same look.

"Well, you don't know how dangerous Parro can be without protection, or money."

Istvan put a plank between the buildings to help Sayori cross onto his building, but the moment he put the plank down Sayori pole vaults right over him and safely lands on Istvan's building. Istvan and Suni have their jaws drop.

"I am a fast learner!" Sayori said playfully as she tosses the pole to Istvan, making his and Suni's eyes to widen in amazement. For a new girl in Parro, she sure heck learn quick enough! Istvan shrugged it off and gave the pole to Suni, much to her annoyance. No one takes her and Istvan spotlight.

"Okay, this way." Istvan said as he takes Sayori through the roof of a building right to where our heroes live. Istvan aided Sayori by having her duck and dodge stuff hanging from the roof as he said, "Watch your head, careful."

Sayori looked around Istvan's home in amazement. It might be a dump, but it still looked good. "So you live here, huh?"

"Yep! Just me and Suni. Anyway, we come and go as we please." Istvan explains to Sayori making her smile a bit.

"Wow, it's incredible." Sayori said.

"Well, not that much..." Istvan then pulls back the curtain nearby and shows the view of the palace. "Great view, huh? Man, does that palace look great or what?"

Sayori frowned. She didn't want Istvan hoping for a life that she ran away from. She sat down and spoke sarcastically, "Oh yeah, it's great, really. Nice."

"I wonder what it's like to live there. Getting your own servants and valets..." Istvan said looking at the palace in wonder, not seeing the annoyance on Sayori's face.

"Right, and with a bunch of officials telling you where to go and how to dress." Sayori said disdainfully.

"Well, anything is better than this place. You always steal food and running from the guards." Istvan said as he grabs an apple from Suni, who was going to eat it, much to her annoyance.

"Not free to make your own choices." Sayori said with a sad sigh.

"Sometimes you feel so..."

"You are really..."

"Trapped," Istvan and Sayori said at the same time. They turn and realize what they just did, blushing happily.

Istvan rolls the apple down his arm and towards Sayori, "So where are you from?"

Sayori caught the apple and frowns at Ben's question. She snaps, "Look, it doesn't matter where I came from. I ran away and I don't want to go back."

"Oh really? How come?" Istvan asks as he bites into another apple and gave it to Suni, disgusting her.

"Oh, come on. This is…" Suni stopped when she saw the apple that Sayori had wasn't bitten into yet and smirks evilly, planning on getting it.

As Istvan sat down next to Sayori, the princess sighs sadly as she said, "My parents wants me to get married against my will."

"Oh, that's terrible. You shouldn't force someone to marry." Istvan said in disbelief.

Suni is sneaking behind Sayori, trying to steal the apple. Too bad Istvan saw what she's doing and snaps at her, "Suni!"

Suni yelps and runs up to the roof, muttering under her breath, "Well, I got the apple. It's no fair if she gets it."

"Okay, what is she saying?" Sayori asked puzzled.

"Well, Suni says..." Istvan said trying to think. He smiles while saying, "It's not fair."

"Yeah," Suni said, believing Istvan is talking about her apple.

"That you're being forced to marry." Istvan added. This caused Suni to get confused and annoyed, Istvan was talking about Sayori, not her apple.

"Is that so?" Sayori asked slyly. She knew that Istvan was just trying to make her feel better. Well, it's working.

"Yeah, sure." IstvN said with a nod while taking Sayori's hand all so lovingly.

"Does Suni have anything else to say?"

"Well, Suni did mention she wishes there is something she can do to help."

"No I didn't." Suni said in annoyance as she turns around, crossing her arms. Though her complaint went unheard.

Sayori chuckles happily as she smiles before saying, "In that case, tell her, that's...sweet..." Istvan and Sayori look at each longingly before leaning in preparing to kiss.

"There you are!" snapped a sinister, yet oh so familiar, voice. Our heroes turn and they saw Valerious and his men entering the building. The guards have found Istvan's hideout, and are gonna get payback!

"They're after me!" Istvan and Sayori exclaim at once. Then they turn to each other in confusion asking, "Wait, they're after you?"

Sayori feared they had been sent to bring her back. Istvan feared being killed and searched for an exit. The princess said, "Oh dear, my parents must have sent them..."

"Do you trust me?" Istvan asks quickly. Sayori turns and sees the man near the window edge.

"Huh?"

"Do you trust me?"

Istvan extends his hand out wanting Sayori to take it. In hesitation, the girl takes the hand and said, "Well, yes."

"Then jump!" Istvan exclaim quickly. He and Sayori jump off the roof followed by Suni escaping the guards in the nick of time. The group fall and land in a pile of garbage bags below.

The group got out of the trash and run off only for Valerious to appear from out of nowhere, grabbing Istvan, just as he had in the marketplace, as he said sinisterly, "We just keep running into each other, huh street rat? First the guy working at the apple stand, now you, this must be my lucky day! Ha ha ha!"

Valerious yelps, however, as Suni pulls down his hat once more forcing the villain to let go of Istvan and get it off his face. He and Sayori try to make a run for it but the other hunters appear, blocking their exit in time. Worst yet, Vaerious got his hat off, grabbed Suni, and throws her into a nearby garbage can.

As the guards grab and strangle Istvan, Valerious smirks evilly as he said, "You're going to the dungeon forever. No escape for you, this time! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Get your hands off him!" Sayori snaps as she hit Valerious receptively. However it was pointless.

"Hey, check this out, men, a street mouse!" Valerious laughs sinisterly as he throws Sayori to the ground.

"You will let him go!" Sayori snaps furiously as she got up before removing the hood of her cloak, revealing herself in the progress, "By the order of the princess."

Valerious and the guards gasp in shock upon realizing who it is. In alarm, all of the troops bowed and forced Istvan to bow as Valerious exclaimed, "Princess Sayori!"

"The princess?" Istvan asks in disbelief as he forced his head up to see Sayori, much to his shock

"The princess?" Suni asked in amazement from inside the garbage can.

"What...why are you outside of the palace?" Valerious asks Sayori dumbstruck.

"Look, does it matter why I am doing out? Release them at once." Sayori snap at the hunters angrily.

"Well, I would do so, but our orders come from Naris. You'll have to take this up with him." Valerious said as his men arrested Istvan.

"Believe me, I will. And all talk to him about why we have bounty hunters as guards." Sayori said angrily.

…

Back at the palace, a wall opens up to the secret entrance of Naris's lab while Naris's pokes his eye out and looks around. Sure that it's safe to come out, the villain did so and begins to slide the wall back into place, slowly. Too bad he didn't see a familiar, and angry, princess storming into the room before he could finish doing so.

"Naris," Julie yells at Naris, getting his attention.

"Oh, Princess Sayori," Naris said turning around innocently. Astrias was leaving the secret lab at this moment, but then his master close the door shut, pinning the poor criminal inside the wall in the progress.

"Gah! Astrias, help! I'm stuck!" Astrias said, gasping for air.

Naris used his body to hide the hole in the wall before speaking, "To what reason you came to me today?"

"Valerious and his men have arrested a man from the market under your orders!" Sayori said harshly, getting up into Naris face.

"Well, I just want to help and keep the peace in Parro. The man was a criminal." Naris explains innocently.

"What was his crime?" Sayori asked suspiciously.

"Gah, Naris, can't breathe here! Do something!" Astrias said, gasping for air, to Naris while tugging on his clothes to get assistance.

Naris, doing his best to ignore Astrias's pleading, thought up a lie and said, "Why kidnapping the princess, of course."

"Can you please just..." Astrias tried to ask Naris for help, but Naris kicks Astrias right back onto the other side of the passageway, causing the wall to close all the way. Astrias crashes into something behind the door groaning, "Okay, that hurts!"

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Sayori exclaim angrily at Naris

Naris walks away acting as if he were shocked as he said, "Oh dear, if only I had known."

"What are you talking about?" Sayori asked puzzled.

Naris faced Sayori with a fake frown on his face. "Sadly, the boy's sentence has already been carried out."

"What sentence?"

"Death," Naris said darkly making Sayori gasp in horror. "By beheading."

"No, no." Sayori said horrified as she sat down on the chair.

"I am really sorry, princess." Naris said, lying through his teeth.

"How could you?"

Sayori angrily got up and ran from the room crying.

By this time, Astrias was busy trying to make his way out onto the other side of the wall and soon he got out, barely. Astrias coughed and gagged all the way up Naris's side before recovering. He asked curiously, "So how did it go?"

"I think she took it...rather well." Naris said with a sadistic smirk that Astrias returned as they watched where the crying Sayori ran off to a while ago.

…

At night, Sayori was in the garden crying near the edge of the fountain. Rajah came over and tried to cheer her up. No matter how happy he is to see Sayori, it couldn't overpower his feeling of sorrow for her. Sayori looked up at Rajah and wiped her tears.

"It's all my fault, Rajah. I didn't even know his name!" Julie said sadly before she hugged Rajah as he tried to comfort her. This has ruined her chances at true love. Now Istvan is dead… or is he?


	6. Chapter 6

Deep beneath the palace of Parro was a dark and sinister dungeon that held the most dangerous low-lives ever. However, at this moment, it also held our innocent hero. Istvan had been chained to the wall by the guards. While struggling to break free, he was scolding himself.

"She was the princess! I must have sounded like such an idiot to her. Now I'm stuck down here." he said.

"Now I wouldn't say that." Istvan looked up to see a familiar friend of his sneaking through a bared window.

"Suni." Istvan said happily.

"Hey buddy." Suni said as she climbed down to the floor.

"Come on, get me out of this." Istvan told Suni, only to receive an annoyed glare. "What?"

"You want to know what, I'll tell you." Suni then pulled out a cloth and put it on her head. "Hi, I'm weak and pretty and want to distract you and blah, blah, blah." Suni said with a high pitched voice, obviously mocking Sayori. "That's what you did. You chose that girl over me."

"Sorry Suni. But, she was in trouble! But she was worth it." Istvan said defending himself.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Suni said picking the lock to the chains.

"Don't worry Suni, there's a law, remember. She's the princess and needs to marry a prince. She deserves a prince." Suni finally got the chains off of Istvan's wrists. "I'm a fool to think I have a chance with her."

"You're only a fool if you give up on yourself."

Istvan and Suni looked into the corner of the dungeon cell they were in and saw a VERY creepy looking old man who had a mess of white hair, tattered clothes, a hunched back, a beard that went all the way to the floor and a cane to hobble on.

"Who's the geezer?" Suni asked.

"I don't know, who are you?" Istvan asked.

"Oh, a lowly prisoner just like you, but together I think we can be more." the old man said, rubbing his fingers together to imply money.

"We're listening." Istvan said as he and Suni became interested in the old man's words.

"There's a cave, a cave of wonders. Full of the greatest treasures imaginable." To prove his point, the old man pulled out a handful of jewels. Suni could barely restrain herself, but the old man took back his small treasure. "Enough, I'd wager, to impress your princess, hmm?"

The man turned away to allow Istvan and Suni to think it over. No sooner had he done that when his hunch poked him. He opened his coat slightly to see Astrias is his hunch.

"Hey Naris, hurry up, I'm dying in here." Astrias said.

The old man, or Naris in a clever disguise, closed his coat and returned to the conversation.

"But the law says that only a prince can marry…" Istvan said before Naris got in his face and cut him off.

"You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you? Whoever has the gold makes the rules." Naris smiled to reveal his horrible teeth, one of which was made of gold. Guess he makes the rules.

"Well, why would you share it with us?" Suni questioned.

"Yeah, why not keep it to yourself?" Istvan questioned.

"I need someone with a strong back and good legs to go in and get it for me." Naris said, patting Istvan on the back and legs.

"One problem, it's out there, we're in here." Istvan had a point. The dungeon is inescapable without getting caught.

"Not so fast! Things aren't always as they seem." As Naris said this, he pushed a block on the wall with his cane revealing a secret passage. "Well, what do you say?" Naris held out his hand and waited for Istvan response. Istvan and Suni looked at each other. They've got nothing to lose.

…

Istvan had agreed to Naris's deal. The two, Istvan on foot and Naris on horseback, headed into the desert where Naris reassembled the Talisman to summon the Cave of Wonders. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" The cave said, just like last time.

"It is I, Istvan." Istvan said as he stepped forward. The cave gave him a questioning look, but obliged.

"Proceed, but be warned, YOU MAY TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!" The cave opened his mouth to reveal a staircase into the Cave of Wonders.

Istvan looked back at Naris for a moment. "Remember boy, bring me the lamp, then you shall receive your reward."

That was good enough for Istvan. "Come on Suni." Suni climbed up on Istvan's back, fearing what the cave was guarding exactly.

…

The entrance to the cave was very long because of how far into the ground the main portion was. At the bottom of the staircase, Istvan and Suni had their jaws drop when they saw the treasure room. Mountains of gold and jewels were everywhere.

"Wow! A hand full of this stuff would make me richer than the king." Istvan said.

"Every hero for themselves!" Suni said as she jumped off Istvan towards a gold pile.

"Suni stop!" Suni stopped, just as Istvan told her. "Remember what the cave said. We can't touch anything. Now come on, let's find that lamp."

Suni took one last look at the gold, but grudgingly followed Istvan deeper into the cave. As the two walked on, they failed to notice a carpet come to life. It was purple with red, blue, and yellowish-gold design on it. He was the sole inhabitant of the Cave of Wonders.

Now the carpet didn't see people in the cave very often, and our two heroes were quite interesting, so he decided to tag along. As he followed behind, Suni stopped for a second.

"Why do I have the feeling were being followed." Suni turned around, but the carpet flew onto a pile of gold. Suni saw him only as a carpet and continued walking. The carpet climbed off the pile and began to follow Suni again. Suni stopped and spun around to see if someone was following her and Istvan. The carpet dropped to the ground, but Suni couldn't help but wonder how the carpet moved.

"Hey Istvan something creepy is going on."

"Not now Suni."

As Suni followed Istvan down the hall, the carpet floated over Suni and tapped her on the shoulder. Suni turned around to see who was there, but the carpet flew behind Suni and pulled her tail. Suni turned around struck an attack pose.

"Alright, whoever is doing that, I gotta warn you, I'm a master of Kung-Fu!"

The carpet had an amused look. He never has anyone to play with in the Cave of Wonders. Suni slowly looked over her shoulder to see the carpet just floating there. Suni lost it when he saw the carpet alive, I mean, come on, how often do you see a living carpet that floats.

"Istvan, Istvan you gotta see this!" Suni, in her shock jumped on top of Istvan and knocked him to the ground.

"Suni, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Sun was forced to grab Istvan head and show him that they weren't alone. "Wow, a magic carpet." Istvan could see that the magic carpet was afraid and was trying to hide behind some treasure. He knew he had to do something to calm him down. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you."

The carpet knew that Suni was still sore about being messed with, so to make it up to her he grabbed a jewel from the pile he was hiding behind and offered it as an apology gift. Now you're probably wondering how Suni would be able to keep it if the cave said you could touch nothing. Well, the answer is that since the carpet lives in the Cave of Wonders he is allowed to touch the treasure and permit others to touch it, to an extent.

Suni, however, was not going to forgive the carpet that easily. "Get that out of my face and hit the road you loser, you're not wanted."

The carpet felt hurt when he heard this, but knew he deserved it. The carpet began to float off in a mopping style. "Suni! Wait, don't go." Istvan said, catching the carpet's attention. "Maybe you can help us."

Istvan had just said the magic words. Hearing this caused him to rejoice.

"We're looking for this lamp." The carpet jumped, knowing exactly what Istvan meant. As the carpet flew off, he gave a wave for Istvan and Suni to follow. "Alright I think he knows the way."

"That or he's leading us into a trap."

"Suni!"

"Alright, alright, but I got my eyes on him."

…

The carpet leads our hero and sidekick through the Cave of Wonders to the center of the cavern. The room was rather plain, but had one eye catching feature. In the middle of the room was a lake with a trail of rocks leading to a large stone staircase leading up to pedestal with a light shining down upon it. On that pedestal was the lamp Istvan had to retrieve for Naris.

As Istvan climbed down onto the first rock on the trail he turned to face Suni and the carpet. "Wait here."

"Whatever." Suni said, annoyed she couldn't go. As Istvan made his way down the stone trail, Suni allowed her eyes to wander and they laid themselves on a massive jewel which was placed in the claws of a golden tiger, similar to the cave's head I might add.

Istvan reached the staircase which began to ascend. Back with the carpet, he was watching in great interest as Istvan made his way to the lamp. The carpet turned around to see Suni making his way to the tiger's jewel. The carpet flew over to Suni and grabbed her tail to prevent her from taking the jewel. Now remember when I said the carpet was allowed to touch the treasure, he cannot, unfortunately, give away all the treasures of the Cave of Wonders, including that jewel.

Istvan was making good progress, compared to Suni anyway. When Istvan reached the top, he grabbed the lamp and lifted it slowly, expecting an Indiana Jones styled trap or something. Istvan, sure everything was fine, took a good look at the lamp, curious to why there was the image of the leopard on the side. "This is what we came all the way down here for, this is…" Istvan started to say before turning around to see Suni struggling against the carpet to get the jewel, "SUNI, NO!"

Too late! Suni had broken free of the carpet's grasp and reached the jewel. "Wow, we're rich. We're…" Suni started.

"INFIDELS!" echoed the cave's voice.

"…dead." Suni finished in a worry tone.

"YOU HAVE TOUCHED THE FORBBIDEN TREASURE."

"Oh, THIS, you can have it back." Suni said as she placed the jewel back in the claws of the tiger's statue. The statue however breathed flames and melted the jewel before melting itself into magma.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU SEE THE LIGHT…OF…DAY!"

With the cave's final threat flames erupted from the pedestal that the lamp was previously on. Istvan had to make a run down the staircase, but tried to stop when he saw the lake had turned into a pool of lava. Istvan couldn't stop, though, because the stairs had become a slide and was sent flying off to die in the lava. Istvan braced for impact, but it wasn't necessary since the carpet flew over and rescued him.

Suni had ran out onto the stone trail to avoid the statue turned lava, only to regret her decision when she saw the rocks exploding from the lava. Suni noticed all the rocks we're exploding leading up to her, she was trapped.

"Uh, guys, a little help." Istvan and the carpet saw Suni jumping up and down, waving her arms in fear. The rocks next to Suni each exploded, leaving her on the last remaining rock. "Now would be good." Istvan and the carpet flew overhead and grabbed Suni just as the rock exploded.

"Let's get out of here carpet." Istvan said. The three flew back through the cavern as a wave of lava pursued them. The cave itself was beginning to fall apart. Suni, in fear, clung to Istvan's head. Istvan had to pry Suni off repeatedly. "Suni, come on. This is no time to panic."

Suni looked ahead and his eyes went wide. "Can I panic now?"

"Why?" Suni pointed ahead, showing that the group is headed for a wall. "Start panicking."

Panicking was not necessary with the carpet. He knew the Cave quite well and knew there was a massive hole right before the wall. That hole lead straight back to the treasure room where he met Istvan and Suni. The wave of lava crashed down on the treasure destroying it, not that this was a concern to anyone at the moment. The concern was in the two hands of fire about to grab them.

Up topside, Naris watched in horror as the cave roared evilly preparing to close.

The carpet, Istvan, and Suni were about reach the exit when a rock fell and knocked the carpet to the ground and crushed him. Suni had been shot past Naris while Istvan landed on the very edge of the cave's teeth, but he wouldn't be there for long.

"Give me the lamp." Naris yelled.

"I can't hold on for long, give me your hand." Istvan retorted.

"First give me the lamp." Istvan knew there would be no way to argue with a crazy, "old" man, so he gave him what he wanted. "AT LAST!" Naris yelled to the heavens, dropping the old man bit in the process.

As Naris pocketed the lamp, he noticed Suni trying to pull Istvan up. The fiend walked over, knocked Suni aside, and grabbed Istvan by the wrist. "Hey, what are you doing?" Istvan asked.

"Giving you your reward, boy." Naris said as he pulled out a knife. "Your eternal reward."

Istvan watched in shock as Naris readied himself to kill him. Suni was not about to let some creep push her or her best friend around, so she jumped and bit Naris's arm. The pain not only caused Naris to drop the knife, but Istvan as well.

"Maybe I didn't think this out." Suni said.

"Oh, you definitely didn't think this out." Naris said as he picked up Suni and threw her into the Cave.

As Istvan and Suni fell, the carpet finally freed himself from under the rock that crushed him earlier. The carpet quickly flew up and caught his new friends, but Istvan landed head first against the rocks, knocking him out.

The cave released a final roar as he submerged back into the sand, the talisman halves scattering to the far ends of Parro. Naris, after making sure he was safe, laughed evilly, removing his fake beard as well. "At last it's mine, it's mine, it's…" Naris reached into his pocket to grab the lamp, but felt nothing. "What? Where is it?" As Naris felt himself for the lamp he came to the conclusion, his prize was gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" echoed into the night.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Sayori had not stopped crying since Naris told her that Istvan had been executed. Rinda and Remus just couldn't bear to see their sister be so miserable. "Sayoir, what's wrong." Rinda asked.

Sayori stopped crying for a moment. She knew that they would be able to talk to their parents to stop any further troubles, "Rinda, Remus, Naris has done something horrible."

"There, there. Now, let's see if we can make everything better."

…

Although the Cave of Wonders had been destroyed, one of its caverns still remained. Thanks to this, our heroes were able to live. Istvan was still KO'd from his fall, but both carpet and Suni were nudging him to wake him up.

"Ugh… Guys, what happened?" was Istvan's first response.

The carpet pointing upwards to show Istvan that the entrance to the Cave had been sealed over.

"Oh, that two faced, son of a jackal." Istvan said angrily, shaking his fist in the air. He quickly went from anger to disappointment. "Well, whoever he was, he's long gone with that lamp."

"Now I wouldn't say that." Both Istvan and carpet looked at Suni in confusion that is until she pulled the lamp out from behind her back.

"You hairy thief."

"I try."

"I don't see what's so important about this thing." Istvan said, taking the lamp from Suni. The carpet looked as if he was going to laugh. They would soon find out. "Hey, I think there's something written here, but it's hard to make out."

To try and read the lamp's writing better, Istvan started rubbing away dust on the lamp. To his surprise, the lamp began to glow green and shake until fireworks erupted from the spout. Finally, yellow smoke emerge from the spout and took form. The form the smoke took was of a man who looks like a warrior. His head was like a leopard while the leg of his body was human. His legs had been replaced by a yellow wisp. His name was Guin.

"OWWW!" was the first thing Guin said before a cracking noise was heard. Guin recoiled in pain as he grabbed his neck. "Ten thousand years can leave such a pain in the neck. Hang out for a moment while I unwind." Guin picked Istvan off the ground and hung him in midair. Guin proceeded to pull his head off and spin around and around and around before slamming his head back into place.

Istvan was pulled to the ground by Suni and carpet as they all stared at the magical being, Istvan and Suni in confusion and carpet in amusement. Guin's legs transformed into a wisp, a microphone on the end. "Does it feel god to be out here! Hey, it's great to be back folks. What's your name? Where ya' from?"

"Uh, Istvan." Istvan said into the microphone, a little unsure about what's going on.

"Istvan, I like that." Guin said happily as a neon sign with Istvan's name on it. "Hey, I realized that you don't have a last name, but that doesn't matter. Who knows, maybe someone can make you a hero of justice for a show." With that, Guin turned himself into a TV set playing an anime called _The Guin Saga_.

"I think I hit my head harder than I thought." Istvan said.

"You and me both." added Suni.

A knocking noise was heard. Everyone looked up at the TV to see Guin knocking on the screen. "I got a question: Do you smoke? Mind if I do?"

The TV was engulfed in a puff of smoke, reverting back into Guin. The puff had actually burned Suni slightly from how close he was. "Oh, sorry monkey girl. Didn't mean to singe the fur." Guin then focused on carpet. "Hey rug man, ain't seen you in a while. ¿Qué tal?"

Carpet flew up and used his body to do a secret best friend hand shake with Guin's giant hand.

Guin then went back to talking with Istvan when it dawned on him… "You know, you're a lot shorter than some of my past masters, either that or I'm getting bigger." Guin grabbed his gut and shook it out making him look fat. "Tell, me carpet, do I look any bigger to you?"

Now Istvan was really confused. "Wait a minute, I'm your master?"

Guin slammed a graduation cap on Istvan's head and handed him a diploma. "That's right, the boy can be taught. What do you wish of me, the…" Guin made his shirt vanish and made himself incredibly muscular, somewhat resembling Arnold Schwarzenegger, "ever-impressive,…" Guin then reverted to normal, but was trapped in an invisible box, "the long contained,…" Guin broke his box and held up a ventriloquism dummy version of himself and spoke through it, "the sometimes mimicable,…" Guin disposed of the dummy, "but never duplicate…" Guin duplicated himself into numerous clones, each one saying the same thing, "duplicate, duplicate, duplicate, duplicate…" One of the Guins, probably the original, stood before the others with a spotlight shining on him, "Guin, Genie of the Lamp!"

The main Guin turned into Ed Sullivan, who the other Guin applauded. "Right here, direct from the lamp. Here for your every wish fulfillment. Thank you."

"Wish fulfillment?" Istvan questioned. First this guy says Istvan his master, now he's telling him he grants wishes, all the while being a complete goof. Are there hidden cameras or something?

"Three wishes to be exact." Guin said, holding up three fingers and having his clones vanish. "And ix-nay the wishing for more wishes, or else there would be no end to this, so yeah that's it…" Guin transformed into a slot machine, each slot getting an image of his face, jackpot, "three…" The prize turned out to be three miniatures Guin wearing sombreros, each said in order, "Uno, dos, tres,…" Mask, in the form of Groucho Marx, walks by saying, "No substitutions, exchanges, or refunds." Finally a duck version of Guin fell down on a string; in his bill was a sign that read "refund."

"Now I know I'm dreaming." Istvan muttered to Suni, still not believing what was right in front of him.

Guin had overheard what Istvan said and had an amused look on his face as music played from no where. "Master! I don't think you know what you have on your hands here. So why don't you and your friends ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities." Guin used his powers to place Istvan, Suni, and carpet on a rock as he began to sing.

Guin:_** Well Marus had them forty thieves  
>Marius had a thousand tales<strong>_

On "forty," a thief named Marus and his 40 thieving friends sprang out of Guin's hands and surrounded Istvan, preparing to slice and dice him.

_**But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
>You got a brand of magic never fails<strong>_

As it looked like Istvan was done for, Guin had his head and arms come out Istvan's collar and sleeves and beat the daylights out of Marus and his men.

_**You got some power in your corner now  
>Some heavy ammunition in your camp<strong>_

Istvan was placed into a boxing corner while Guin gave him a shoulder rub, Suni sprayed water in his mouth, and carpet fanned him with a towel. Guin, after a moment, flew off to the side, turning himself into a large firework. When he lit his own fuse and went flying, Suni and carpet had to dodge the incoming blasts.

_**You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
>All you gotta do is rub my lamp and I'll say<strong>_

Guin zoomed into his lamp, which levitated before Istvan. Guin came out the top, grabbed his hand, and made him rub the lamp, before coming out as a muscular giant.

_**Mister Istvan, sir  
>What will your pleasure be?<br>Let me take your order  
>Jot it down<br>You ain't never had a friend like me  
>No no no<strong>_

Guin transfigured his outfit into a waiter's uniform. He placed Istvan at a table and wrote down something on a notepad as if taking his order for a meal.

_**Life is your restaurant  
>And I'm your maitre d'<strong>_

Guin placed a tray down on the table before Istvan with a, appetizing turkey on it. However, the turkey turned into Guin's head, with the drumsticks as his neck.

_**C'mon whisper what it is you want  
>You ain't never had a friend like me<br>Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service**_

Guin, back to normal, or as normal as he can get, duplicated into four. Each duplicate was taking care of Istvan in a different way: a haircut, a shave, a massage, and a foot rub.

_**You're the boss  
>The king, the shah<br>Say what you wish  
>It's yours! True dish<br>How about a little more Baklava?**_

Guin placed Istvan on a throne surrounded by gold and treasures. Suni and carpet were willing to fan Ben as if he really were a king. Guin pulled a cup out and tapped it, resulting in an avalanche of baklava. Istvan however resurfaced on a towering column with a tray of food on it.__

_**Have some of column "A"  
>Try all of column "B"<br>I'm in the mood to help you dude  
>You ain't never had a friend like me<strong>_

Istvan fell off "column A" and landed on a column, "column B," made entirely of food. He fell again and was about go splat on the ground, until Guin created a giant pillow for him to land on.

Guin followed up by sticking his tongue out in the shape of a staircase and a miniature version of Guin came dancing out with two living hands floating next two him.

Right Hand: _**Wah ha ha!**_

Guin: _**Oh my!**_

Left Hand: _**Wha ha ha!**_

Guin: _**No no!**_

Both Hands: _**Wha ha ha!**_

Guin: _**Na na na! Wakatuchepa! POW!**_

Guin to his head off, duplicated it and began juggling all the heads.

_**Can your friends do this?**_

Guin threw all the heads over to Istvan who began juggling them just like Guin. What's more, Guin helped him spin one on his finger.

_**Do your friends do that?**_

Guin body morphed into a magician's top hat, a hand reached in and pulled out a rabbit with a leopard head.

_**Do your friends pull this out their little hat?**_

The Guin-rabbit then turned into a dragon.

_**Can your friends go, poof?**_

Guin-dragon breathed flames, which turned into three beautiful women.

_**Well, looky here  
>Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip<br>And then make the sucker disappear?**_

Guin ripped himself in two and all the beautiful women disappeared.__

_**So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
>I'm here to answer all your midday prayers<strong>_

A miniature Guin appeared in front of Istvan's face, his jaw completely slack and eyes literally bugging out of his head. His face fixed itself as he turned and dived in a praying motion.

_**You got me bona fide, certified  
>You got a genie for your chare d'affaires<strong>_

A large contract with Guin's face appeared and shook Istvan's hand (weird I know). The Guin-contract pulled him into its paper body. Guin's head popped out of the contract and used an arm to unfurl it and free Istvan, although spinning dizzily.

_**I got a powerful urge to help you out  
>So what-cha wish? I really wanna know<br>You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
>Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh<strong>_

Guin, back to "normal," stopped Istvan from spinning. He then grabbed at Istvan' ear and pulled an incredibly long list out. Guin used this list to shine his shoe in a _rubbing_ manner.__

_**Mister Istvan, sir, have a wish or two or three**_

The three beautiful women from before reappeared, one of them caught Istvan's attention. The two were about to kiss...

_**I'm on the job, you big nabob**_

Unfortunately for Istvan, the women turned out to be Guin. Istvan was so disgusted, he pulled his tongue out of his mouth and began wiping it in disgust.

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

Guin summoned up a group of dancing elephants.

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

Guin summoned up a group of dancing camels.

_**You ain't never…had a…FRIEND…LIKE…ME**_

Guin summoned up mountains of treasures, a castle, bands, hundreds of partiers, and whatever else you would want if you were rich. Guin began dancing around like a complete fool while everyone else enjoyed his magic. Istvan sat being praised as a king, Suni was swimming in the piles of gold, and carpet danced with the performing animals from earlier.

_**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**_

When the song ended Guin spun like a tornado and sucked up all of his magical creations. His wisp spelled out "applause," something no one supplied. Istvan was just too shocked to respond, Suni was annoyed at the loss of all the treasure she had, but carpet was clapping for Guin.

"Well this just isn't fair." Suni said, referring to how Guin even took away the gold she put in her cape.

Guin decided to ignore Suni and went back to Istvan, "So master, what will it be?"

"So, wait, I can wish for anything, and you'll make it happen?" Istvan asked.

"Uh, almost." Guin said, mimicking William F. Buckley. "There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos." Guin had a dozen fingers on one hand.

"Such as?" Istvan questioned.

"Well, I already told you no wishing for more wishes, but also I can't kill anyone." Guin did a neck slicing motion and his head fell off. "So don't ask."

"Never was, and never will as long as you don't do that again." Istvan said.

"Okay, rule number two, I can't make people fall in love with others, so don't expect me to wear a diaper and shoot people with arrows." Guin placed his head back on and lay down on the ground. "Rule number 3..." Guin raised himself up as a zombie, his clothes and skin decaying. "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. Even if I could do, don't make me." Istvan felt like barfing from the disgusting sight. Fortunately, GUin became flesh again. "But other than that, you got it." Guin bowed in respect to Istvan.

Istvan and Suni thought it over a moment before exchanging a glance and smiling. They had an idea.

"Hey Suni, remind me, what does proviso mean?" Istvan asked.

"I think it means limitations." Suni said.

"What, limitations? On WISHES?" Istvan said, acting shocked. Guin looked up at Istvan. "Some all-powerful genie, he can't even bring back the dead." Guin was not pleased to hear this.

"Meh, I've seen better. Come on Suni, I think we'll need to find our on way out." Istvan and Suni got up to leave, but a giant foot came down in their path.

Both looked up to see Guin, with legs instead of a wisp, towering over them. "EXCUSE ME. ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME? DID YOU RUB MY LAMP? DID YOU WAKE ME UP? DID YOU BRING ME HERE? AND YOU'RE WALKING OUT ON ME? I DON'T THINK SO. NOT RIGHT NOW. **YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES SO SIT DOWN!**"

Istvan and Suni sat down on top of carpet calmly. Guin zoomed down and sat next to them. " In the event of an emergency, the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, everywhere." Guin said, growing more arms for each "here." His arms then shrunk so that he only had hands. "Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet at all times because we're out of here!" Guin yelled as the group shot out of the Cave of Wonders and flew through the night sky over the desert.


	8. Chapter 8

In Parro's palace, Naris and Astrias bowed before Rinda, Sayori, Remus, and their parents. His recent actions had led to a furious scolding. Rinda and Remus had told their parents all about Istvan's supposed execution, and, although they was disappointed in Sayori for running away, they were enraged to learn that Naris had done something so rash behind their back.

"Naris, if it weren't for all your years of service, I'd hang you for this outrage. From now on, you are to speak to me before someone is sentenced." The King said, coming to the end of his rant.

"Forgiveness my liege. I swear, it will never happen again." Naris said, faking an apology. But his plan was working. The Queen stood up from her throne and calmed down.

"Now Sayori, Naris, can't we just place this whole messy business behind us and go back to being friends." The King and Queen had hoped to return peace to their home.

Naris approached Sayori, "My humblest apologies princess."

Sayori, unlike her parents, was not going to forgive and forget something so horrible. "At least there will be one good thing from my marriage: When I am queen, I will have the power to get rid of you." Sayori said. Naris wasn't bothered by Sayori's anger, he expected it.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, let us return to this suitor business Sayori." The parents turned to see Sayori leaving without listening to them. "Sayori? Sayori!" The parents and twins had to chase after her and out into the castle garden.

Once alone, Naris lost his composure. "If only I had gotten that lamp!"

"I will have the power to get rid of you." Astrias, perched on Naris's side like always, said mocking Sayori's words. He was surprisingly good at copying her voice. "Bah! I can't believe we're stuck serving those chumps and their kids for the rest of our chump lives." Astrias said in his normal voice.

Naris walked out onto a balcony which overlooked the castle garden, giving him the chance to watch Rinda and Remus chase after Sayori and Rajah, who joined her after entering the garden. "No Astrias, we will be stuck serving them until she finds her chump husband. Then we will be banished." Naris told Astrias. Naris realized there was another punishment Sayori could enforce. "Or worse, beheaded!"

"EEEEWWW!" Both Naris and Astrias grabbed their necks in fear and disgusted. As Astrias regained his cool, he got an idea. An awful idea. "Hey Naris, what if you were the chump husband?"

"What?" Naris misinterpreted the comment as an insult.

"No, no, no. Think about it. If you marry the princess, then you become king."

Naris took this into consideration and realized that Astrias was right. He made his way back into the palace and sat down in the king's throne. "Marry the shrew, I become king! This idea has merit."

"Yeah merit. Then we will push papa and mama-in-law…" Astrias mocked the king and queen "and the brats and little woman…" This time Astrias mocked Rinda, Remus, and Sayori. "off a cliff!" Astrias jumped off from the stairs of the throne and fell to the floor. "Aaagh! CRASH!"

"I just love the way your twisted little mind works Astrias."

The two laughed some of the most sinister villain laughs you may ever hear.

…

Our heroes had reached an oasis in the desert. Istvan and Suni were enjoying some drinks, a smoothie and banana juice respectively. Guin, wearing a blue pilot's outfit, floated in front of carpet holding a steering wheel attached to nothing.

"Attention passengers, we are beginning our descent. Please put your seats in the up-right position and do not leave your seat until we have come to a complete stop. We hope you have enjoyed your flight on Carpet." Guin said, acting like an actual pilot. Carpet came to a stop next to a stump strangely shaped like a staircase. Both Istvan and Suni stood up and walked off carpet and down the stump-case. Guin stood by waving while saying, "Goodbye, so long, farewell, it's been a pleasure, come again."

Guin's clothes returned to their original design. "Ha! Now what do you say to the Mr. Doubting-Mustafa!" Guin said in confidence.

"Oh, you sure had me fooled." Istvan said in humor, he could barely believe that his plan worked. "Now about my three wishes."

"Do my ears deceive me? Three? Oh no, you're down by ONE BOY!" Guin said in amusement that Istan had already lost a wish. To emphasize his point, he held his index finger in Istvan's face, but he didn't flinch.

"Oh no, I didn't wish my way out of the cave, you did that on your own." Istvan said calmly.

Guin was about argue against it, but his jaw dropped and his finger drooped realizing Istvan was right. "Well now I feel sheepish." Guin turned himself into a sheep just to joke about it. "Alright ba-a-a-a-a-d boy, but no more freebies for you."

"Fair enough. Well let me see, three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you guys wish for?" Istvan looked at Guin, who was swinging between to trees like he was on a hammock thanks to his wisp, and asked, "What about you?"

Guin stopped going wide eyed when he heard this. "What would I wish for? You know, no one has ever asked me that before. Well I suppose that in my case I would wish for…on second thought, never mind."

Istvan was surprised. If a person who grants wishes would want something, it had to be pretty special. "What is it?"

"No, no it's stupid. You'd never wish for it." Guin just didn't want to make himself feel down like whenever he thought about it.

"Just tell us, he won't stop until you do." Suni informed Guin.

"Alright." Guin showed two identical golden handcuffs attached to his wrists, but no chain connecting them. "Freedom."

Istvan pulled out Guin's lamp and stared at it in a mix of confusion and sadness. "You're a prisoner?"

"It's all part of the genie's role in the universe." Guin flew into the sky and turned into his true genie form: a large muscular entity, his head remained the same though; his wisp became a swirling vortex, a yellow belt where his waist and wisp met and the same golden handcuffs that he had just shown the group. "**PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS!**" Guin quickly changed back and flew down into his lamp. Everyone looked through the hole in the top to see he looked rather crushed. "Itty-bitty living space."

"That's terrible." Istvan said, feeling sorry for his magical friend.

"Well, the powers are nice and all, but to be free, not having to always go POOF 'What do you need?' POOF 'What do you need?' POOF 'What do you need?' To be my own master, why that would be something greater than all the magic and all the riches in all the world. But what am I saying, it's never gonna happen. Guin, wake up and smell the coffee, the dreams over." Guin sat down on a nearby rock sadly. He knew that his spirits would be crushed.

"Well, why not?" Istvan asked, confused as to how long Guin would have to be a slave.

"The only way I can get out is if my master wishes me out. And you can guess how many times that has happened."

Istvan looked at Guin and began to think, he didn't need that much, maybe he could help. "Well I'll do it."

"Uh huh. Sure." Mask just didn't believe him, and had his head turn into Pinocchio's head and had the nose grow out to a far distance. Istvan had to push his nose back in to turn his head back to normal.

"No, really I promise. After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third to free you. What do you say?" Istvan extended his hand to Guin.

Guin gave a quizzical look at Istvan's hand. He's had several masters in the past make agreements like this before, and they never kept them. But something about Istvan's was different than those other guys, something he felt that he could trust. "Well, here's hoping." Guin took firm grasp of Istvan's hand and shook it, accepting the deal. "Now let's make some magic. Tell me Istvan, what do you want most?"

Istvan rubbed the back of his neck, there was only one thing he wanted. "Well there's this girl and…"

A buzzer sound was heard and everyone turned to Guin, who was making the sound. "Wrong, I can't make people fall in love remember."

Guin wasn't the only one who was annoyed. "Oh, is it the princess?" Suni asked, still not happy how Istvan chose Sayori over her.

"Yeah she's just so smart and funny and…" Istvan was trying to choose his next words correctly.

"Pretty?" Guni said, taking a guess.

"Gorgeous!" Istvan said, somewhat offended that those words weren't good enough for Sayori. Everyone else rolled their eyes, Istvan was love sick. "She's got these eyes that are so…, and her hair is… And that smile…" Istvan was so love struck, he couldn't complete his sentences.

Guin summoned up a French restaurant, putting himself, Sparx, and carpet in French outfits. Guin was moved by Istvan's words. "Ami. C'est l'amour." he said.

Istvan looked down in sadness, remembering the truth of the situation. "But she's a princess, and she can only be married to a…" Istvan realized what he could do. "Hey, could you turn me into a prince."

"Now, let me check into your wish." Guin pulled out a book entitled _Royal Recipes_. "Alright, now let's see here. Chicken a la king," GUin pulled a chicken wearing a crown out of the book. "Nah, Caesar Salad." A hand came of the book with a knife.

"Oh my…word." Guin slammed the book shut, crushing the hand and knife. When he reopened the book he smiled. "Here it is, how to make a prince. But is that an official wish? Say the magic words."

Istvan stood up proudly and said, "Guin, I wish for you to make me a prince!"

"Alright! Whoop, whoop, whoop, whoop." Guin was excited to get the show on the road. He transformed into a fashion designer and began looking over Istvan's outfit. "First, outfit and armor is way too casual. What are you trying to say, 'I'm a nobody.'?" Guin took several measurements of Istvan's body, until he tied his measuring tape around Istvan's body in a bow fashion. "Let's try something a little more…" Guin pulled on the tape and when it came off, Istvan's outfit changed. He was now dressed in a red royal outfit with his hair still in a low ponytail.

Guin smiled at his work. "See, this is what I'm going for. This outfit says, 'I'm royalty and a hero.' But I feel as though it's missing something. I know, you need a method of transport. Okay, monkey girl, Suni, come here please." Suni didn't like where this was going and started backing away, until Guin used his powers to force carpet to carry Suni over to him. Guin set up a game show stage with Istvan. "Congratulations, Mr. Istvan, you are our big winner! And here is your prize, get ready to ride into town on your very own…CAMEL! Careful they spit." Guin used his powers to turn Suni into a camel. Guin frowned, he could do better. "You know, it's not enough." Guin snapped his fingers and turned Suni into a stallion. "Still not enough." Guin continued to snap his fingers changing Suni into different animals: a duck, an ostrich, a turtle, a DeLorean time machine and back to normal, all the while going, "No, no, no, no, no." Suddenly a light bulb appeared over Guin's head. "I got it!" The light bulb burned out. "Lost it." The light bulb started up again. "Wait, it's back! For this wish I grant, she'll be a mighty elephant!" Guin finally shot a beam of energy that turned Suni into an elephant, a grey elephant with a monkey's tail, but an elephant none the less. "Talk about trunk space." Suni looked down into a nearby lake and went crazy with fear when she saw an elephant looking back. She jumped up and onto a tree, but carpet was freed from all the weight he was put under thanks to the different animals he had been turned into. You could even see an impression in the ground in the shape of carpet's body.

"Don't worry Suni, you look good as an elephant." Istvan said, trying to calm down his friend.

"Speak for yourself." Suni retorted.

Guin just took a look at the group. "He's got the look, he's got the elephant, BUT, we're not through yet. Hang onto your hats folks. WE ARE GOING TO MAKE YOU A STAR!"

In the distance, it appeared that fireworks were going off in the oasis.


	9. Chapter 9

The following day in Parro, the king and queen were helping the twins with making a building out of sticks. Right as they were on the verge of finishing their masterpiece, the palace doors slammed open and sent their sticks flying all over the place. THey looked up to see Naris and Astrias entering the room. "My liege, we have found the solution to the problem with your daughter."

Naris unfurled a scroll that continued for a great distance. Everyone listened as Astrias bowed to the royal family before standing up straight and Naris began to read, "If the princess has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, the king will choose for her."

"But Sayori hated all those suitors, I can't make her marry someone she doesn't like." The king replied.

"Wait there's more." Naris said, adding on to the actual law for his plan. "If the king cannot choose a husband for the princess, than she will be wed to…" Naris stopped, acting surprised at the next line. "Oh, this is interesting."

"What? Who?" The twins asked. The suspense was killing them.

"Another prince living in this palace, why that's me." Naris said, still acting shocked.

The queen took the scroll from Naris to make sure that was true and not some sort of mistake. "I thought the law stated that only a…"

Naris pulled the scroll back before the queen got a good look at it and held the mystical staff to the family's faces as it began to glow and place them in another trance. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, ma'am."

"Desperate times…call for desperate…measures." They repeated, completely void of emotion or free will.

"The princess will marry me."

"The princess will…" They started, but they broke free of Naris's mind control and pushed the Rod out of their face. "But you're so old."

Now Naris was really mad that he was called old by a guy WAY older than him. "The princess WILL marry me!" Naris demanded, putting the Rod back into their face and re-hypnotizing them.

"The princess will marry…" They started again. This time when they broke out of the trance, it was because of the trumpets and drums they heard playing in the distance. "What is that noise?" They ran to his balcony and saw a parade of sorts making its way through the streets of Parro towards the castle. Naris and Astrias slowly joined the family to see what was interrupting their scheme. "Oh, Naris, look at the festivities. Is it a holiday or something?"

The parade itself consisted of numerous performers and what not. Amongst them was a familiar grey elephant being driven by the leader of the parade, Guin, who had used his powers to make his head a normal human head. He was showing off by twirling a flaming baton skillfully as the parade performers began singing.

Musicians_**: Make way for Prince Istvali**_

Sword jugglers_**: Say hey! It's Prince Istvali**_

Guin jumped out of the parade, shoved his baton into fire eater's mouth, and began to sing.

Guin_**: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
>Hey you!<br>Let us through!  
>It's a bright new star!<br>Oh Come!  
>Be the first on your block to meet his eye!<strong>_

Guin began to dance around with different spectators. As he ran by a stand selling pots, he clanged them all together receiving a nasty look from the stand owner. Guin however beat on guy's stomach like a drum, and continued sing.__

_**Make way!  
>Here he comes!<br>Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
>Are you gonna love this guy!<strong>_

Several fans that had been hiding the person on top of Suni's back. At this moment, they all came back to show it was Istvan, or Prince Istvan Ababwa, as he and the others agreed that using his real name would bring suspicion from the city.__

_**Prince Bali! Fabulous he!  
>Bali Ababwa<br>Genuflect, show some respect  
>Down on one knee!<strong>_

Guin ran over to where Valerius and his men stood. Guin, knowing all the trouble these guys caused for Istvan in the past from hearing Istvan's life story on the way over, pulled the rug they were standing on out from under their feet. Though initially meant to cause them to hit the ground in pain, they had landed on their knees in bowing positions. The three guards looked up to see Suni wave at them with her trunk. Over on the palace balcony, The parents and twins were nodding their head back and forth having found the tune rather catchy, and they weren't the only one. Asterias found the song so entertaining that he began to dance on behind Naris. Naris was not pleased to see someone appear out of the thin blue ruining his plans, so when he saw Asterias dancing, he gave him a sharp glare. Asterias got the idea and stopped dancing.

_**Now, try your best to stay calm  
>Brush up your Sunday salaam<br>The come and meet his spectacular coterie**_

Guin used a wheelbarrow to pick up numerous bystanders, who stacked up upon each other. This allowed each of the viewers to have the chance to shake hands with Istvan. Although, gravity thought against this plans as the six men on top fell down on top of Istvan. Everyone watching winced at the incident. Guin took a look around and when he was sure that no one was watching he used his magic to make Istvan super strong so he could lift those men easily. Not only did he lift them, but Istvan also assorted them into a festive shape.

_**Prince Istvali!  
>Mighty is he!<br>Istvali Ababwa  
>Strong as ten regular men, definitely!<strong>_

While everyone was watching Istvan, Guin snuck into the crowd and turned himself into an old man as he addressed two men.

Old man Guin_**: He faced the galloping hordes**_

Guin then turned into a child and approached the children Istvan saved earlier on.

Kid Guin_**: A hundred bad guys with swords**_

Guin turned into a big guy and approached to the two different men.

Big guy Guin_**: Who sent those goons to their lords?  
>Why, Prince Istvali <strong>_

Male chorus_**: He's got seventy-five golden camals**_

Guin appeared before the readers disguised as a reporter saying, "Aren't they fabulous folks?"

Female chorus_**: Purple peacocks  
>He's got fifty-three<strong>_

Guin appeared again, this time disguised as a female reporter. "Fabulous. I just love the colors and feathers." 'She' said.

Guin_**: When it comes to exotic-type mammals**_

Guin came back to the kids in the form of a goat and then again in the form of a tiger.

Goat Guin_**: Has he got a zoo?**_

Goat Guin_**: I'm telling you, **_

Chorus_**: it's a world-class menagerie **_

The same three girls who had been mocking Istvan not too long ago were watching the parade, completely entranced by "Prince Istvali." Guin appeared behind them dressed as a dancer, much to Istvan's amusement.

Dance Mask_**: Prince Istvali! Handsome is he, Istvali Ababwa**_

_**(**_The girls_**: There's no question this Istvali's alluring)  
>That physique! How can I speak<strong>_

_**(Never ordinary, never boring)  
>Weak at the knee<strong>_

By this point, Sayori had come out onto her bedroom balcony. She had come to watch the parade, it's kind of hard to ignore. Guin had used his magic to make Ben unbelievingly muscular. While the sisters were impressed, Sayori rolled her eyes thinking Istvan was just another pompous prince.

_**(Everything about the man just plain impresses)**_

_**Well, get on out in that square  
>(He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!)<strong>_

_**Adjust your veil and prepare  
>(He's about to pull my heart asunder!)<strong>_

_**To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Istvali!  
>(And I absolutely love the way he dresses!)<strong>_

Istvan blew a kiss to the sisters causing them to pass out into Guin's arms. Sayori simply scoffed and left, not waiting to hear the rest of the song. The parade continued by showing off a group of monkeys.__

Chorus_**: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
>(<strong>_The Guards_**: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
>And to view them he charges no fee<strong>_

Istvan had baskets full of gold which he threw out into the streets where numerous citizens ran to take.

_**(**_Poor people_**: He's generous, so generous)  
>He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies<br>(**_Servants_**: Proud to work for him)  
>They bow to his whim love serving him<br>They're just lousy with loyalty to Bali! Prince Bali!**_

The parade had made its way all the way up to the palace's front door. Rinda and Remus, full of excitement and glee from the spectacle and the prospect of a new suitor, ran over to the door to let in the parade. Just as they started to open the door, Naris and Astrias ran up and forced it close. Naris couldn't allow another prince to jeopardize his plans. But their actions didn't stop the parade. The parade performers kept pushing on the door until it flew open and crushed Naris and Astrias up against the wall.__

Guin_**: Prince Istvali!  
>Amorous he! Istvali Ababwa<br>Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see**_

Guin ran over to the King and Queen and put his arm over their shoulders as if they were buddies. The door came off the wall slightly to reveal a flat and seething Naris and Astrias. Guin threw the king and queen into their throne so they could see the end of the show with Rinda and Remus.

_**And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by**_

Chorus_**: With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
>With his bears and lions<br>A brass band and more  
>With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers<br>His birds that warble on key**_

Guin, while nobody was looking, flew back into his lamp, cleverly hidden under Istvan's clothes. Naris and Astrias was meanwhile forcing all the parade outside, with the exception of Suni, Istvan, and carpet. Speaking of whom, carpet flew down with Istvan down to royal family where Istvan took a bow.

_**Make way for prince Istvail!**_

Naris and Asterias slammed the palace doors shut, bringing an end to the song. The royal famliy was impressed.

"Oh that was marvelous, terrific, wonderful." The king said excitedly with applause.

"Your majesty, your highness, I have journeyed a great length to seek your eldest daughter's hand in marriage." Istvan said, deepening his voice to pull the charade over even more.

"Of course, Prince Istvali Ababwa. We are most delighted to meet you." They each took Istvan's hand and shook it before turning him to face Naris and Astrias. "And this is our royal friend Naris, he's delighted to meet you too." Remus added.

"Ecstatic." Naris said without any emotion. This guy was ruining everything. "But I'm afraid Prince Abooboo,"

"Ababawa." Istvan corrected.

"Whatever, you can't just come parading in here uninvited and expect to…" Naris was cut off by Rinda and Remus.

"My goodness, we've never seen quite an interesting piece like this before." Rinda said, referring to carpet. Carpet was happy to receive such praise from the king. "You don't suppose we could…" Remus and Rinda clearly wanted to ride around on carpet like Istvan.

"Why certainly your majesties. Allow me." Istvan got off of carpet and gave Rinda and Remus support onto carpet. Carpet could manage, anything for the little kids, besides their weight combined was nothig. Just as carpet was about to take off, Naris stomped his foot down on carpet. Now that really hurt.

"Rinda, Remus, I must advise against this." Naris said. If this guy got on the king and queen's good side, there was no doubt he could actually earn Sayori's affection.

"Oh, learn to have a little fun in your life Naris." Remus said while pushing Naris's foot off carpet. Once free of the extra weight, carpet and the twins took off and flew like crazy through the throne room.

Naris began to approach Istvan . "So, where are you from again, Prince Istvali?" Naris questioned how legit this guy really was.

"Um, a far away land." Istvan hadn't created an idea of a place to actually be prince of. "In fact, it's so far away, I bet you've never even heard of it."

Naris smiled, he was getting somewhere, "Try me."

"DUCK AND COVER!" The twins yelled. Both Istvan and Naris gave him a confuse look, until they were nearly hit in the head by the twins and carpet.

Astrias had been unfortunate enough to be caught into the insane flight pattern. To make things worse, he was on carpet's eye, so carpet couldn't see and crashed right into a pillar. The twins and carpet were alright, Astrias was another story. The impact flattened him and resulted in him falling to the floor. His head hurt so bad that instead of seeing little birds, he saw little twins riding little carpet .

"Look out everyone, we're coming in for a landing." The twins and carpet did a triple loopty-loop before landing right in the middle of the room at the feet of Istvan, Naris, and their parents.

"You're a natural." Naris said, albeit sarcastically.

Carpet got so dizzy, he fell. Suni caught him with his trunk. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I am quite skilled aren't I? But enough about me, this is about you my boy. You are quite an impressive youth, and you are a prince none the less." The king said to the others, all the while patting Istvan on the back. He then took Naris aside to speak with him in private. "If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Sayori after all."

Naris was enraged, his plans were going fine until this guy came into the picture. "I don't like him sire."

"Oh, nonsense Naris. If there is one thing I pride myself in is that I'm an excellent judge of character." The king retorted.

"Oh yes, an excellent judge of character, NOT." Astrias said to himself, recovering from his previous injury.

At this moment, Sayori entered the room without receiving any notice as the conversation continued.

"I have a feeling that Sayori will like this one." The queen said happily.

"And I have a feeling that I will like Princess Sayori." Istvan said just as happily.

"Your highness, no. I must intercede on Sayori's behalf." Naris said, throwing himself between Istvan and the queen. His actions made Sayori angry. "This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the princess?" Naris said, getting in Sayori's face.

"Your majesty, I am Prince Istvali Ababwa!" Istvan said, messing his hand in Naris's hair. This resulted in it being messed up. Naris fixed it in annoyance as Istvan went on. "Just let her meet me. I will win your princess' heart." Istvan said.

"How dare you!" Sayori shouted. Everyone looked surprised, not noticing her there at all. They pretended to have been discussing something else all together.

"All of you, standing around deciding my future? I am not a prize to be won!" Sayori said storming out of the room.

"Oh, dear. Don't worry, Prince Istvali. Just give Sayori time to cool down. Now, why don't I show you all to your quarters." The king said as he, Istvan, Suni, carpet, his queen, and the twins exited.

Naris was furious. Now his plans were delayed. "I think it's time to say good bye to Prince Abooboo." he said, sending a death glare at Istvan.


	10. Chapter 10

After the show, our heroes were given a small guest house on the castle's premises. While Istvan was pacing back and forth, worried about his impression on Sayori, no one seemed to care. Suni was attempting to eat a banana, but she couldn't thanks to her new elephant body, and carpet and Guin were playing chess, with carpet winning.

"Go on, make a move." Guin said impatiently, waiting for carpet continue their game. Unfortunately, he got what he wanted and carpet made a move, and put him in checkmate. "Oh, that's a good move." Guin turned into Rodney Dangerfield and faced the readers, "I can't believe it, I lost to a rug."

"Guin, I need help." Istvan said, things hadn't ran to smoothly when he came in today.

"All right, sparky, here's the deal, wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter, do ya shooter?" said Guin, in the form of a gangster.

"What?" Istvan asked. Why couldn't Guin just give a straight answer?

Guin summoned a chalkboard which had each of his words appear on it. "Tell her the…" Guin flipped the chalkboard over to show his final word in big neon letters, "TRUTH!"

Istvan waved his hand at the chalkboard causing it to vanish. "No way, if Sayori knew I was just some street rat, she'd laugh at me."

Guin turned into a lampshade and himself into a light bulb over Istvan's head. "Women love a guy who can make them laugh." Istvan reached up and pulled a chain to turn off Guin's light bulb body.

Guin's returned to normal. He gave a sad sigh as he continued , "Istvan, all joking aside, you should just be yourself."

"That's the last thing I want to be." Istvan retorted. He threw his cape over his shoulder. "Okay, I'll go see her. I got to be cool, smooth, confident. How do I look?"

"Like a prince." Guin said sadly. He knew that Istven shouldn't be someone he isn't, but there was no arguing with him. He watched as carpet carried Istven up to the balcony by Sayori's room.

Inside Sayori's room, she was sitting on her bed with Rajah comforting her. She would eventually be forced to marry someone she didn't love, her parents, siblings, and Naris made that clear.

"Princess Sayori?"

"Who's there?" Sayori got up from her bed to see who could be out on her balcony.

"It is I, Prince Istvali…" Istvan stopped himself and deepened his voice so he wouldn't be recognized. "Prince Istvali Ababwa."

"Go away I do not want to see you." Sayori said.

"No, no, please princess. Give me a chance." Istvan ran tried to run into Sayori's room and convince her to give him a chance, but Rajah appeared and threatened Istvan to back away.

"Just leave me alone." Sayori said, not caring about someone who would just want her as a trophy wife.

"Down, down, down kitty, down!" Istvan said.

From below, Guin and carpet watched. "How's our beau doing?" Guin ask quietly. Carpet turned upside down and floated upwards a bit, acting like a dead fish. Guin face palmed in frustration and worry.

Sayori eyed Istvan suspiciously. His face looked awfully familiar.

"Wait, wait. Do I know you?" Sayori asked.

Istvan quickly put his game face back on as Rajah walked away from him. He was thankful the _tiger_ had stopped attacking, but was worried he would be found out. "Uh, no, no." he said quickly.

"You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace." Sayori said.

Istvan started to get nervous. The last thing he needed was to be discovered as a nobody. "The marketplace?" Istvan said, trying to act as surprised as possible. "I have servants that go to the marketplace for me. I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met." Istvan said. Sayori and Rajah looked at each other in suspicion. They weren't buying that massive lie.

"No,I guess not." Sayori said, figuring she should just let the topic die. A bee appeared around Istvan's ear. In reality, it was Guin in the form of a bee.

"Enough about you,Casanova. Talk about her! She's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes. Anything-pick a feature!" Guin said. His voice have miniaturized itself to fit his new form. Not to mention he was loud enough only for Istvan to hear him

"Um, Princess Sayori? You're very..." Istvan started to say. He wanted to compliment her, but he couldn't think of anything.

"Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!" Guin said.

"Punctual!" Istvan finally said.

"Punctual?" Sayori asked. What kind of compliment is that?

"Sorry." Guin said.

"Beautiful." Istvan said, correcting himself.

"Nice recovery." Guin said.

"I'm rich too, you know." Sayori said smiling. She had an idea to see what motives Istvan had at marrying her.

"Yeah." said Istvan.

"The eldest daughter of a king." Sayori said, getting closer to Istvan.

"I know." Istven said getting nervous. This was a little uncomfortable for him.

Sayori got up in his face. "A fine prize for any prince to marry." she said.

"Uh, right. Right. A prince like me." Istven said.

"Warning! Warning!" Guin said, buzzing in Istvan's ear. He could see what Sayori was up to.

"Right, a prince like you." Sayori said, acting like she was really interested in Istvan. Suddenly, she pulled his ponytail hard. "And every other stuffed shirt,swaggering, peacock I've met!"

Guin imitated a pilot making a crash landing. "Mayday! Mayday!" the genie shouted.

"Just go jump off a balcony!" Sayori said walking away in anger.

"Stop her! Stop her! Do you want me to sting her?" Guin asked. How that would help, I have no idea.

"Buzz off!" Istvan said.

"Okay, fine. But remember _bee_ yourself!" Guin said before going back to the lamp.

"Yeah right." Istvan said.

"What?" Sayori asked. She hadn't said anything to him.

"Uh, you're right. You aren't just some prize to be won." Istvan said, covering his previous statement. "You should be free to make your own choice."

Sayori and Rajah looked confused. Wasn't this guy out just to become the king?

"I'll go now." Istvan said. He jumped off the balcony, just like Sayori told him.

"No!" Sayori shouted. She might not have wanted him around, but she didn't want him to suicide himself.

"What?" Istvan said, his head popping out from behind the edge of the balcony.

"How-how are you doing that?" Sayori said, clearly amazed.

Istvan rose up into view standing on carpet. "It's a magic carpet." Istvan said.

"It's lovely." Sayori said.

Carpet was flattered that Sayori thought that about him.

"You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world." Istvan said.

"Is he safe?" Sayori asked, staring at carpet.

"Sure. Do you trust me?" Istvan asked.

"What?" Sayori exclaimed, remembering that sentence from a few days before.

"Do you trust me?" Istvan asked, holding out his hand exactly like before.

"Yes!" she said smiling. This was all too familiar to be a coincidence.

Istvan took Sayori's hand and assisted her onto carpet.

Carpet shot off quickly. Sayori looked down, impressed with the situation. Rajah rested down on the balcony to wait for Sayori's return. The princess and the thief-disguised-as-a-prince flew on top of the magic carpet over the wall of the castle and into Parro city.

Istvan: _**I can show you the world  
>Shining, shimmering, splendid<br>Tell me, princess, now when did  
>You last let your heart decide?<strong>_

As Istvan, Sayori, and carpet flew through the alleys of Parro, carpet flew close enough to a vase of flowers that Istvan could pick one and hand it to Sayori, which she accepted.__

_**I can open your eyes  
>Take you wonder by wonder<br>Over, sideways and under  
>On a magic carpet ride<strong>_

Carpet took the couple into the sky, over the clouds to show Istvan and Sayori the star filled night sky.__

_**A whole new world  
>A new fantastic point of view<br>No one to tell us no  
>Or where to go<br>Or say we're only dreaming**_

Sayori was overjoyed by the beautiful sights of the world and the chance to be out of the castle that she couldn't help but sing along,_**  
><strong>_  
>Sayori: <em><strong>A whole new world<br>A dazzling place I never knew  
>But when I'm way up here<br>It's crystal clear  
>that now I'm in a whole new world with you<strong>_

Carpet flew the group around a cloud, shaping it like an ice cream cone (minus the cone)._**  
><strong>_  
>Istvan: <em><strong>Now I'm in a whole new world with you<strong>_

Sayori: _**Unbelievable sights**_

_**Indescribable feeling  
>Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling<strong>_

Carpet did a series of tricks with Istvan and Sayori on his back. At one point he did a back flip and had the two falling out of the sky, but he caught them. Neither Istvan nor Sayori thought they were in any danger, rather they enjoyed it.

_**Through an endless diamond sky**_

The sea of clouds finally ended and carpet plunged out of the sky at high speeds. Out of fear, Sayori covered her eyes, but Istvan uncovered them so she could enjoy the sights.

Sayori: _**A whole new world**_  
>Itavan: <em><strong>Don't you dare close your eyes<br>**_Sayori: _**A hundred thousand things to see**_  
>Itaven: <em><strong>Hold your breath - it gets better<strong>_  
>Sayori: <em><strong>I'm like a shooting star<br>I've come so far  
>I can't go back to where I used to be<strong>_

Carpet had flown the group over a huge mountain. Here we see a two climbers trying to reach the top. As they looked up and saw our beloved couple on their date. Rather than being shocked as most would be, they waved to Istvan and Sayori, who waved back. Unfortunately, one of climbers slipped and broke his leg. Istvan and Sayori winced at the accident and moved on.

Istvan: _**A whole new world**_  
>Sayori: <em><strong>Every turn a surprise<strong>_  
>Istvan: <em><strong>With new horizons to pursue<strong>_  
>Sayori: <em><strong>Every moment gets better<strong>_

The next stop on the traveling date was to the African savannah. The stopped near a group of lions. Surprisingly, the lions weren't provoked. Actually, these lions seemed rather friendly to Istvan and Sayori. Sayori even got to pet a lion cub.

Both: _**I'll chase them anywhere  
>There's time to spare<br>Let me share this whole new world with you**_

The two eventually sailed right over a lake in near Italy. Istvan, being a gentleman, picked an apple off of a tree and rolled it over his arm, just like he had when he brought Sayori home. Sayori caught the apple and smiled. More pieces to the puzzle.

Istvan:_** A whole new world  
><strong>_Sayori:_** A whole new world  
><strong>_Istvan:_** That's where we'll be  
><strong>_Sayori:_** That's where we'll be  
><strong>_Istvan:_** A thrilling chase  
><strong>_Sayori:_** A wondrous place  
><strong>_Both:_** For you and me**_

Sayori rested her head on Istvan's shoulder as the song ended and carpet flew off to their next, and final location for the evening.

…

The final location was a huge village, which was having a late night party with parades, fireworks, and great food. Our heroes are watching this all from a building, far off not to be seen, but close enough to see the show. Carpet was resting up from all the flying he had done while Istvan and Sayori watched the show together.

"This evening has been the most wondrous of my entire life." Sayori said.

"Yeah." Istvan said, not really paying attention now. He was too happy, and too tired.

Sayori looked at him and smirked. Time to test her theory. "It's a shame Suni couldn't see all this."

"Nah, she hates fireworks." Istvan said. If carpet actually had eyes, they would be wide like Istvan's. Istvan let the secret out, sort of. "Wait, what I mean is…"

"I knew it! You are the guy I met in the market place! Why did you lie to me?" Sayori demanded.

"Julie, I'm sorry." Istvan pleaded.

"Did you think I was stupid?" Sayori asked, a bit concerned.

"NO!" Istvan shouted. That wasn't the case at all.

"That I wouldn't figure it out?" Sayori said.

"No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't. No, that's not what I meant." Istvan stated. He looked over at carpet, who was giving him a stern look and motioning that Istvan tell Sayori what was really going on.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth!" Sayori demanded.

"The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life. " Istvan said.

Carpet was doing an _Oh brother _given how bad Istvan is milking this lie.

"But I really am a prince!" Istvan said. His bangs fell over his eyes as if trying to tell him to cut it out with the lies.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Sayori asked.

"Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange, don't you think?" Istvan said.

"Not that strange." Sayori said, remembering her actions from earlier. She flicked up his bangs and cuddled with Istvan. Istvan gave a sigh of relief; he could still pull this off yet. Carpet, although opposed to the lies, couldn't help but stared dreamily at the sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Later, the romantics returned to Sayori's balcony. It was late and they both would need to get their rest for the night.

"Good night, my handsome prince." Sayori said. She was extremely happy; not only had she been reunited with Istvan, but he was also a prince, meaning they could be together.

"Sleep well, princess." Istvan said. They leaned in for a kiss. Carpet decided that things needed to pick up the pace. He raised Istvan, causing Istvan and Sayori to kiss sooner than expected. The two were shocked, but didn't mind in the long run. Sayori walked back to her room. She stopped for a moment, turned and winked, and entered the room.

"Yes!" Istvan said, falling back on carpet. They slowly went back down to the ground and towards the guest room. "For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right." Istvan said. Even though things hadn't worked out when he showed up that day, he finally had Sayori loving him just like before.

Suddenly, five sets of hands grabbed him. Istvan tried to shout for help, but a gag was tied around his mouth. Istvan looked up to see his attackers were Valerius and his men. He looked around to see where Suni was. He then saw the monkey/elephant hanging in a net. Carpet was tied on a tree by a guard. Istvan's arms and legs were chained to his body. As Istvan continued to struggle, a mystical staff was shoved into the ground in front of his face. Istvan looked up to see Naris and Astrias, the former was glaring and the later smiling sadistically.

"I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo." Naris said. As he walked away, he told the guards, "Kill him, but not violently and far from here so we won't be traced back to his death. Also, make sure he's never found." Valerius grabbed Istvan's shoulder and used a large sack to knock Istvan into unconsciousness.

…

Istvan had been taken far out of Parro's limits by the bounty hunters. He was thrown off a cliff into the ocean with a cement block around his feet. Valerius laughed viciously as he watched Istvan fall. If Istvan ever was found, the gang would be blamed instead of them.

Istvan regained consciousness and realized the dire situation he was. No matter how he struggled he couldn't break free. Eventually he reached the bottom. As he continued to struggle, he noticed something coming out of his clothes and resting off to the side, Guin's lamp lying to the side. Istvan didn't have the strength to break free, but he had the strength to move. Unfortunately, that block of cement made him slow and it eventually tipped over and landed in the sand next to the lamp. Istvan finally couldn't hold his breath any longer and passed out, but his hands landed next to the lamp giving it a small rub. **HALLEILUIA**!

Guin came out of the lamp, although he was covered in soap suds, wasn't wearing his clothes, had a towel around his waist and had a shower cap on his head, both objects being redundant since he has no hair and his legs are a wisp. "This is just like ordering Chinese take-out, you're in the shower when you're needed. No matter, what's the deal Istvan." Guin said. He turned around and saw Istvan drowning. "Istvan!" Guin exclaimed, poofing his clothes on. "Okay, Istvan, snap out of it! I can't give you another freebie, you need to use a wish! You have to say Guin, I wish for you to save my life.' Come on Istvan." Guin shook Istvan hastily trying to make him conscious. Istvan's head merely bobbed from being shaken. "I'll take that as a yes." Guin said, not wanting Istvan to die. "Awooga, Awooga!" Guin transfigured himself into a German submarine, complete with German commands, as he pulled Istvan out of the water and onto the cliff he was thrown off of.

Istvan, regaining consciousness and air, began coughing water out of his lungs. "Hey, Istvan, you okay?" Guin asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Guin, I don't know how…" Istvan started. He would have died if Guin hadn't acted, not all genies are kind like that. "Thanks." Istvan got up and hugged Guin, who returned it.

"It's no problem. I'm getting a little fond of you too. Not that I want to pick curtains or anything like that." Guin said as he carried Istvan back to the castle of Parro.

…

In her room, Sayori was brushing her long hair and humming out the song she and Istvan sang. "Sayori?" Sayori stopped and turned around to see her parents, with a blank and very creepy looking stare in their eyes, was at the door to her room.

"Oh, mother, father, I had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy." Sayori said getting up to greet her parents.

"As you should be. I have chosen a husband for you." Her father said, void of all emotion. Sayori gave a confused stare, what is he talking about? "You will be wed to Naris." Her mother said before the second door to the room opened to reveal Naris and Astrias, standing behind it, both smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Sayori gasped in shock. She couldn't marry Naris, not only was he a bad person but he wasn't the guy she wants to marry. Naris, meanwhile, took his chance. "Speechless I see. I like that in a woman, especially my wife."

"I would marry you! Mother, father, I choose Prince Istvali." Sayori said desperately.

"Prince Istvali left." Naris said, sounding as innocent as he could, which wasn't very much.

"Better check your crystal ball again, Naris!"

Everyone turned, except Sayori's parents who was still brainwashed, to see Istvan, drenched and tired, standing at the door.

"Prince Istvali!" Sayori cried in relief.

"What?" Naris cried in shock and annoyance.

"How did he…" Astrias started, but stopped when he remembered he shouldn't be talking. He gave out a fake cough.

"Why don't you tell them what really happened, Naris? You tried to have me killed." Istvan said angrily to Naris face.

"What? That's outlandish. My lieges, he's obviously lying." Naris said, holding the mystical staff up to their face.

"Obviously…lying." The king and queen repeated; Naris's mind control too great for him. Istvan saw the staff's glow and caught on to what Naris was up to.

"Mother, father, what's wrong with you?" Sayori asked in concern.

"I know what's wrong with him." Istvan said as he pushed Naris aside and took the staff from him. Istvan than threw it on the ground. It cracked and shattered. With the staff destroyed, the king and queen snapped out of their trance.

"NO!" Naris yelled as his weapon was destroyed.

"What, what's going on?" The king asked. Istvan picked up the remains of the staff. "Your highness, Naris has been controlling you two with this." Istvan said, handing the king the bits and pieces of the staff.

"What? Naris? Why, you, you…TRAITOR!" The kign yelled in outrage. Naris and Astrias began to back away nervously as Istvan, Sayori, and her parents approached him.

"Now, now. Let's not do anything rash. I can explain this all perfectly." Naris said.

"Guards! Guards! Arrest Naris and Astrias! Arrest them immediately!" The queen shouted. She had enough of Naris's lies.

"Well, we're dead. Dig a grave for the two of us, cause we're dead." Astrias said to Naris, giving up all hope.

Naris looked around for a chance of escape and saw Guin's lamp sticking out of pocket inside Istvan's clothes. Naris smiled evilly, preparing to take it. His actions were cut off when two guards came and grabbed.

"What you idiots doing? You serve me." Naris seethed.

Naris growled as he pulled out a small vile with a black liquid in it. "This isn't the end of things, boy!" Naris said to Istvan before smashing the vile on the ground. The result was a shadowy smoke screen. When the smoke cleared, the guards were strangling each other, thinking they had Naris. When they realized their mistake, they let go and ran off down the hall.

"Find them, don't let them escape." The king ordered. He then turned and sulked a bit. Naris and Astrias were traitors, what a fool he's been.

"Sayori, are you alright?" Istvan asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Sayori said. The two were about to kiss, but her father walked through them and unintentionally stopped the kiss.

"Naris and Astrias, my closest and trusted guard and friends were plotting against me the whole time. I can't believe what this world is coming to. I have never seen such despicable…" He stopped when he and his queen realized what he just interrupted. His sorrow quickly turned to joy. "Could it be? Our daughter has chosen a suitor at long last?" The queen asked. Sayori nodded her head smiling, this was true love. "Praise the Lord on High, oh I could kiss you my boy." The king said hugging Istvan happily. "But I won't, I'll let my daughter do that. Oh you two will be so happy together. I'll have you wed as soon as possible. And then my boy, you will be king."

"King?" Istvan asked, excited at first, but he realized he wasn't fit to be a king and frowned.

"Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!" The queen said happily.

Istvan and Sayori hugged one another, but Istvan didn't feel right. He was lying and deceiving these people, true for love, but he still knew it was wrong. He started thinking of his deal with Guin. He just hit a bump in the plan.

…

Naris and Astrias burst into Naris's secret lab. Astrias ran over to his quarters and started placing as many weapons as he could in a suitcase. "Alright, I'll pack all the necessities: the guns, the swords, the knives." Astrias said frantically as he packed, but stopped when he found a picture of him and Naris. "How about this picture? I think I'm making a face in it."

Naris's response was a fit of uncontrollable laughter as he beat his arms against the door. Astrias looked at him in concern. "Oh dear, he's lost it. Naris, Naris!" Astrias jumped up in front of Naris and grabbed his shoulders before began slapping him across the face. "Get a grip man, GET A GRIP!" Naris grabbed Astrias's throat tightly and started choking him. "Good grip." Astrias said, gasping for air.

"That Prince Istvali is no more than that rotten street urchin Istvan." Naris said in anger.

"Why of all the no good…ack." Astrias said, before Naris started choking him again.

"He has the lamp." Naris said. He needed the lamp more than ever now that he doesn't have his staff or his connection to the royal family any more.


	12. Chapter 12

Istvan was in a state of turmoil. "King? They want to make me king?" he asked himself. Istvan began to make his way back to his bed when Guin shot out of his lamp in an overjoyed manner.

"Huzzah! All hail the conquering hero!" Guin said. He then transfigured himself into a one man band, playing countless instruments to the tune of _Stars and Stripes Forever_. Istvan, however, sadly made his way towards his room. Guin slowly came to a stop when he saw this. He thought things over for a moment before getting an idea and appearing before Istvan. Guin put his hands together in a camera style before saying, "Istvan, you've won the heart of a princess. What are you gonna do next?" Istvan stopped and looked up at Guin before continuing into his room and collapsing on his bed. Guin looked at Istvan in shock. Had he forgotten their deal? Maybe he only needed a reminder. Guin came up to Istvan's side and whispered to him, "Your line is, I'm going to free Guin from being a genie."

Istvan sighed and looked away. "Guin, I can't."

"Sure you can." Guin said enthusiastically. "All you gotta do is say," Guin grabbed Istvan's head and made him mouth the words while doing a poor ventriloquism technique, "Guin, I wish you were free."

Istvan pulled himself free from Guin's grip. "I'm serious. Look, I'm sorry, I really am. But they want to make me king. No! They want to make Prince Istvali king. Without you, I'm just Istvan."

"But Istvan, you've won!" Guin said desperately trying to keep his deal going.

"Because of you! The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?" Istvan asked. "What if Sayori finds out? I'll lose her. Guin, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free."

Guin looked both hurt and angry. "Hey, I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out." Guin said sarcastically. All the while he shrank down in size and got near his lamp. "Now, if you'll excuse me, master." Guin said with a sneer. He went back inside the lamp.

"Guin, I'm really sorry." Ben said. A tongue came out of the lamp's spout and gave him a raspberry. Istvan got angry at Guin. Why couldn't he understand? "Well, fine. Then just stay in there!" Istvan slammed a pillow on top of the lamp. He looked up to see Suni and carpet staring from outside the window. They saw the whole thing.

"What are you guys looking at?" Istvan said angrily. He soon regretted it when they looked hurt by his words.

"Come on carpet, let's leave Istvan alone." Suni said before leaving, followed by carpet.

"No, no, guys, I'm sorry. Don't leave. I didn't mean it guys. Suni, you know I wouldn't be mad at you. Carpet? Come on." Istvan said apologetically, but in vain as his friends all left. "What am I doing?" Istvan asked himself, realizing his situation for the first time. "Guin is right. I got to tell Sayori the truth." Istvan got up to finally clean his conscience.

"Istvali? Oh, Istvali, where are you?" Sayori was heard calling from a distance.

"Well, here goes-just about everything." Istvan said, putting his hair up in a low ponytail, but forgetting Guin's lamp under the pillow. "Sayori? Where are you?" Istvan asked. He looked out his door, but couldn't see her.

What Istvan was unaware of was that, in the small lily pond next to his guest house, Astrias was calling him, throwing his voice to sound like Sayori. "Out in the menagerie, hurry." Astrias said in his Sayori voice.

"I'm coming." Istvan yelled as he ran off to find Sayori.

"Excellent." Astrias said after Istvan was out of the way. He turned to enter the guest house to find the lamp. Thanks to his spy work, he knew where to find Guin's lamp. "Well, well, well. You don't know how pleased Naris will be to have you." Astrias said. He decided to have a little fun and pat himself on the back by mimicking Naris voice. "_Excellent work Astrias. _Oh, shut up._ No, really. On a scale from 1 to 10, you are an 11. _Oh, you're too kind Naris. I'm so embarrassed, I'm blushing. Ha, ha!"

…

"Citizens of Parro, my eldest daughter has finally chosen a suitor!" The king pronounced happily to the citizens of the kingdom. They all cheered in response. This was a most joyous time indeed.

From behind a curtain, Sayori and the twins watched the entire speech unfold. "Sayori!" Istvan called, running up behind her.

"Istvali, where have you been?" Sayori asked.

"Sayori, I have to tell you something." Istvan said, knowing what he had to do.

"The whole kingdom has come to see father's announcement." Rinda said, too excited to listen.

"No, but Sayori, I need to tell you something." Istvan said frantically.

Remus began to fix Istvan's clothes before pushing him through the curtain. "Good luck." he said.

"-Prince Istvali Ababwa!" The king and queen shouted as they finished their speech. When they saw Istvan out with them, they motioned towards him and the audience applauded.

"Oh boy." Istvan said to himself, nervous of how things would work out as he waved nervously to the crowd. No telling what could happen now that everyone expected him to be king.

Up in one of the nearby towers, Naris and Astrias glared down at Istvan. "Look at them, cheering that insect." Astrias said in disdain.

"Let them cheer." Naris said evilly as he turned back into his chamber and rubbed Guin's lamp in his hands. In a poof of yellow smoke, Guin floated before Naris, facing away although.

"You know, Istvan, I'm not really in the mood to…" Guin said before turning around to face Naris. He cut himself off when he saw it wasn't Istvan and he became incredibly fearful of what would happen next. "I don't think you're him." Guin pulled out his script from earlier and read from it, "Tonight the part of Istvan shall be played by a creepy, tall, thin, old guy."

Naris lost his cool when he was called old, again, and pulled Guin to his face by his throat. "Genie, I am your master now!" Naris said.

"I was afraid of that. Well, I'm Guin, I'll be granting your three wishes today." Mask said nervously to Marik before being released.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." Raleigh said rubbing his hands together evilly.

"I only you knew Raleigh, it's been a life time in the waiting." Naris said, before singing.

Naris:_**In my formative and hungry years  
>I was unappreciated by my peers<br>As their slings and arrows flew  
>I would ponder - wouldn't you?<br>Why me? Why me?**_

Naris lifted a skull and held it in a Shakespearian manner. He then slammed it down on Astrias head by mistake.

"Sing it, Naris." Astrias said, trying to get the skull off. He succeeded when he fell off of the table he was on and it broke on contact with the ground.

_**For a man of my charisma and mystique **_

"Not." Guin said, not liking Naris in the slightest. In response, Nsris grabbed him by the wisp and dragged him around his lair, slamming him into walls, stairs, furniture, and what not.

_**I have taken far too long to reach my peak  
>Why was my status never quo?<br>Why did no one want to know?  
>Poor me, why me? <strong>_

Naris grabbed Guin by his throat and shook him violently, and choked him pretty well to, while he continued to lament his life's story.

_**Why was I so unable to fulfill my true potential?  
>Kept down by those I knew were smaller fry <strong>_

Naris picked up a miniature version of the king and queen and looked at it hatefully. Naris threw it to the ground where it broke into a thousand pieces.

_**Inconsequential, but here's the rub  
>Rub-a-dub-dub <strong>_

Naris gave Guin's lamp a rub before throwing him to the ground and stepping on his face. "And now genie."

"My name is Guin." Guin replied. Naris simply ignored him.

"Grant my first wish. I wish to rule Parro on high, as its new king!"

Outside, the sky turned into a mass of swirling storm clouds. The wind picked up to a frightful speed until it ripped away the curtain on the king, queen, Rinda, Remus, Istvan, and Sayori's platform. In fear, the citizens all ran away. "What is going on here?" The king questioned. It was now that he noticed his hair ornament was being pulled away. The king grabbed it and forced it back into place. Unfortunately, he was lifted off the ground as his clothing, minus his underwear, was torn off of him.

"Father, are you alright?" Rinda and Remus asked in concern. They didn't get an answer though, but they didn't mind when everyone starred at Naris appeared before them. His outfit was merged with the king's to form a new, more sinister king's appearance.

"Naris, you vile betrayer." The queen yelled in outrage.

"That's exulted betrayer now, you oaf." Astrias yelled back.

"We'll just see about that." Istvan said, pulling his clothes to the side to call Guin from his lamp. Surely he could stop Naris. Istvan's eyes went wide in horror when he saw his pokect was empty. "The lamp." Istvan said. He remembered he left it in his room.

"Finders keepers, Abooboo." Naris said. Everyone turned to see Guin, in his true genie form, loom over the castle and rip it from its base on the ground.

"What manner of trickery is this?" The king shouted in fear and anger.

"No trick you fool!" Naris shouted before continuing his song.

_**I am power, I am clout personified  
>I've a genie and sheer malice on my side<br>It's a combination which  
>Works me up to fever pitch<br>Big "G" and me **_

"Big 'G', my name is Guin." Guin said.

Istvan whistled off to the castle's side. His friends: Suni and carpet; all looked up and went wide eyed in shock when they saw what was happening. Carpet flew off to Istvan, who jumped on his back, and flew up to beside Guin's face. "Guin stop!" Istvan begged.

Guin looked down sadly and placed the castle on a near mountain side, giving it an equally evil appearance as its new king.

"Naris, I order you to stand down at once." The king demanded.

"Aw, but there's a new order now, my order." Naris retorted. "Now, bow to your king."

"We will never bow to you." Rinda protested.

"Infidels! If you shall not bow to your king, than you will cower towards a sorcerer. Genie, for my second wish, I WISH TO BE THE MOST POWERFUL SOCRCERER IN THE UNIVERSE!"

"It's Guin, not-oh just forget it." Guin said. He covered his eyes and stuck out his finger in a gun shape to grant Naris's wish.

"Guin, no!" Istvan shouted, pulling back on Guin's finger to prevent the wish. All in vain as it had to be granted. A beam of magic shot from Guin's finger and struck Naris with great intensity. As Naris's wish was granted, his clothes returned to their original appearance, but took on for dark features. To complete the transformation, he recreated the mystical staff via a blast of lightning.

"Please give a grand round of applause for Parro's newest king, Sorcerer Naris!" Astrias said, happily applauding Naris.

"Now where was I?" Naris asked sarcastically, his voice having become much deeper. "Oh, yes. ABJACT HUMILIATION!" Naris shot a beam of magic that forced the king, queen, and their kids onto their knees in a bowing motion. Rajah arrived at this moment to stop Naris. "DOWN KITTY!" Naris said, using his powers to turn Rajah into a kitten. Helpless, Rajah gave a sad meow. Naris joyfully flew to the king and gave him a wedgie.

_**When the master of the lamp says, "Bow," you bow!  
>You forget who wears the pants around here now<br>A man who knows just what to do  
>And who to do it to<br>Who's he? M-E! **_

Naris materialized a large "ME" to appear on his last line. He then faced Sayori and brought her to eye level with his staff. "Oh princess, there's someone I'm just dying to introduce you to." Naris said.

"Let her go Naris!" Istvan threatened as he flew down on carpet. Naris turned and blasted Istvan with his magic and brought him to the ground to forcefully dance with Sayori like a puppet.

_**And as for you, you little twerp  
>From now on, it's "as you were" time<br>Let's have your pretty princess  
>See how she's been wasting her time<br>Let's strip him bare there's nothing there **_

Naris shot Istvan a few times with his magic, returning him to his original appearance. He noticed Suni charging at him. Naris shot Suni, returning her to normal. "Take a good long look at your precious Prince Istvali." Naris said to Sayori.

"Or should we say, Istvan." Astrias chipped in.

"Istvali." Sayori said shocked that Istvan had been lying to her.

"Sayori, I tried to tell you. I'm sorry." Istvan said. This wasn't how he wanted to let Sayori see the truth.

Naris ran between the two and pushed them apart. Using his magic he lifted Istvan and Suni oof the ground in a cloud of darkness. "Naris pinched Istvan's nose and slapping him across the face.

_**Though I hate to break a partnership  
>You're going on a one-way trip<br>To a corner of the sphere  
>Not a million miles from here<br>But two! Toodle-loo! **_

Naris lifted the two into a tower on the castle, which began to smoke at the base and shake. Carpet, panicking, flew into the tower to try and save his friends.

_**Who's the titan, who's the champ?  
>Who's the master of the lamp?<br>Who's the one who'll take up  
>Pages in Who's Who? <strong>_

"Take it on home, Naris." Astrias said.

_**Who? Why, me!**_

Naris swung his rod like a golfer's putter and launches the tower, and our heroes, off to the ends of the Earth. Guin looked up at the tower, and looked down in shame. Naris laughed with insane evil as he loomed over the royal family. No telling what evil this monster was capable of now!

…


	13. Chapter 13

Off in the frozen wasteland, the tower Naris had launched came crashing down into the snow. Istvan came crashing out of a window and landed in the snow. He looked up at the surrounding area trying to see if his friends were out there. "Suni!" Istvan called out.

"Here." Istvan heard from a small mound of snow. Istvan looked over at it and saw Suni's hand sticking out of it. He ran over to it and began to dig Suni out of the snow. When dug out, Istvan saw Suni was turning blue and icing over. To help her, Istvan put Suni into his warm body to heat her up.

"Oh, this is my fault. I should have freed Guin when I had the chance." Istvan said, scolding himself. "I've gotta set things right. We're getting out of here and stopping Naris."

He sat down. However, when he did so, he felt something move beneath him.

"Carpet!" Istvan said. Indeed, it was carpet that he had sat on. However, he was completely frozen from the cold and was trapped partially under the castle tower. "Start digging." Istvan said as he got down on his knees and began to dig away at the snow. Suni assisted him.

Gravity had other plans though. Istvan heard creaking and looked up to see the tower rolling down slightly thanks to the loss of snow. He began backing away. Ben stopped to see Suni still digging.

"Almost there. I'm almost-wah." Suni said as Istvan grabbed him and ran off as the tower came rolling down hill at the trio. Unfortunately, when they got a good distance away, they realized they were on a cliff.

"What do we do now?" Suni asked, clearly afraid of falling and being crushed.

Istvan looked up to see a glassless window on the tower. "Follow my lead." he said, running back at the tower. Suni gave no protest and followed him back up. After reaching a point, Istvan stopped to see if the window would roll on his spot. When he was as sure as possible, he turned, grabbed his pal, and crouched to the ground as the tower rolled over them.

As luck may have it, Istvan was right and the tower rolled of down the cliff side and out of sight. "We're alive!" Suni said happily. She suddenly fainted from the shock of almost getting crushed, much to Istvan's amusement.

Carpet erupted from the ground, having been freed when the ice incasing his body was crushed by the tower. He flew over happily to pick up Istvan Suni

Once firmly on his back, the group shot off at high speeds. Istvan yelled, "Okay carpet, back to Parro!"

…

Parro had been put into a state of turmoil since Naris had became king, and that was only a few hours ago. The skies had become a permanent storm of darkness, centering from the now mountain top castle.

Inside the castle was no better. Valerius and his men were all imprisoned in the dungeon as payback for their betrayal, the king, queen, and the twins had been dressed like a jester and had giant puppet strings tied to their limbs, Rajah was locked in a cage (still stuck a kitten), and Sayori had been dressed as a slave (not like a slave in colonial America, more like the slaves Jabba the Hutt has) and handcuffed to the staff.

Astrias was currently taking pleasure in torturing Sayori's family by force them to bow down to him like a king. "All of you bow before me!" Raleigh yelled, putting his feet on their backs.

Naris laughed sadistically as Sayori pleaded, "Naris, please make him stop." Naris finished his laugh before wiping away a tear of joy and holding his hand up to signify Astrias should cease torturing her family. Raleigh took one look at the former royal family before getting off of them.

"It pains me to see you reduced to this, Princess." Naris said. He pulled the staff closer to him to force Sayori's hands, holding an apple, closer to his face. Once there he bit into the apple, sending some juice into Sayori's face, which she wiped away. Naris used his magic to turn Sayori's chains into a tiara. "A beautiful maiden, such as yourself, should be in the arms of the most powerful man alive. What do you say?" Nsris asked.

His offer was not because he was attracted to Sayori. It was simply because he wanted a trophy wife and one last thing to rub in Istvan's face.

Sayori was smart enough to see this. And thanks to the loss of the chains she was free to retaliate. She picked up a wine glass that Naris had been drinking from and splashed him in the face with it. "Never!" Sayori responded.

Naris, in outrage, pushed Sayori to the ground and prepared to beat. All the while he said, "I'll teach you some respect!" As Sayori cowered at Naris, he began to think things over. He was powerful enough to get ahead in life, but if he looked good to the public, he would be able to rule them easier. The best way was for Sayori, the one woman everyone revered was his wife, willingly of course. If he couldn't get her by promises, he knew someone who could make her. "Oh Genie." Naris turned to face Guin, who had given up on correcting his name because he knew Naris would never use it, turned from his moping position to see what Naris wanted. "I've made my final wish. I wish for Princess Sayori to fall in an undying love for me." Sayori's eyes went wide in horror upon hearing this.

What they were all unaware of was of a certain group riding a carpet flying up to the castle.

"Uh, master." Guin said, imitating William F. Buckley just like when he met Ben, "there are a few provisos-"

"Don't talk back to me you leopard-faced simpleton!" Naris yelled into Guin's face. Sayori started to look around for an exit when she saw Istvan and his pals crawling in through a window. Istvan motioned for her to play along. She looked back at Naris and Guin, Naris still ranting. "I am your master and you will do as I say."

"Oh Naris." Both Naris and Guin turned to see Sayori getting up and putting on the tiara Naris created. "I couldn't help but notice how handsome you are."

Both Naris and Guin were starring in shock. Guin was so shocked, his jaw dropped straight to the floor. Naris quickly recovered, grabbed GUin's jaw, and yanked it, making it close like a window shade. "That's better. Now then, pussycat, tell me more about…myself." Naris said, his ego taking over.

"You're tall and thin…" Sayori said, buttering the creep up.

Guin looked at his finger in confusion. Did he somehow grant Naris's wish without trying? "Guin." Guin looked around in confusion. "Psst, Guin, over here." Guin turned around to see Istvan, Suni, and carpet hiding behind a massive pile of gold.

"Istvan. Istvan, little buddy, you're alive." Guin whispered happily. Istvan made a _shush_ motion. Guin sheepishly zipped his mouth shut, literally. When he got over to the group, he tried to tell them the situation, but couldn't thanks to his zippered mouth. He unzipped it to relay his message. "Istvan, I'd like to help, but I can't. I'm slave to Señor Psychopath now." Guin said, empathizing his point by turning his head and hands into deranged versions of Naris's. "I'm useless. What are you gonna do?"

Istvan zipped Guin's mouth shut to keep him from blowing his cover. "Hey, I'm a street rat, remember? I'll improvise." Istvan turned and began to make his way over to Naris's throne, which had Guin's lamp sitting on it.

"Well, this is very pleasing. Go on." Naris said, unaware of Istvan's presence because he was too obsessed with Sayori's compliments.

"Your hair is so…smooth." Sayori said, trying to still keep Naris distracted, which was working well. To keep it up, she began to pet his head.

Astrias was currently munching on a bowl of fruits. Unfortunately, he could see Istvan getting to Guin's lamp. "HEY NAR-" Astrias yelled, but was cut off when Suni jumped him and covered his mouth.

"And what about the street rat?" Naris asked, still oblivious to the goings on around him.

"What about him." Sayori said, casting a side apologetic look towards Istvan.

Astrias and Suni continued their tussle. Astrias, in a last resort effort, kicked his fruit bowl to catch Naris's attention. Naris heard that and turned back to see what was happening, but, in desperation, Sayori forced Naris into kissing her.

Istvan stopped right next to the lamp and starred in horror at what he was looking at. Her family starred in disgust, the twins covered their mouth to prevent puking, and they resisted. Suni and even Astrias found this disturbing, the two stopped fighting simply to say "Yuck!" in unison. Guin fortunately was more interested in getting the zipper off his mouth.

When Sayori finished kissing Naris, Naris calmly looked at her, pleased with the turn of events. "That was…" Naris said, before he saw something, or rather someone, in Sayori's tiara. Istvan was there, crystal clear. "YOU!" Naris yelled, turning back to face Istvan. Naris lifted the staff to blast Istvan into the wall. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I KILL ONE PERSON?"

Sayori grabbed the staff and began a tug of war, allowing Istvan to tackle Naris to the ground. "Get the lamp!" Istvan shouted.

Sayori looked over at Guin's lamp and made a run for it. Naris glared death at her; he couldn't allow his rule to end! Naris finally pushed Istvan off him and grabbed the staff. "YOUR TIME HAS RUN UP!" Naris shouted before shooting Sayori with his magic. The result was that Sayori was imprisoned inside a giant hourglass, which began to slowly bury her alive.

Too bad for Naris that his magic sent the lamp across the room. Suni took her chance and made a grab for the lamp. "DON'T TOY WITH ME!" Naris shouted before turning Suni into a stuffed animal.

"Suni, no." Istvan shouted in shock.

The lamp had been knocked into the air by the blast this time and carpet took his chance to grab it. "THINGS ARE UNRAVELING FAST!" Naris said before shooting carpet and turning him to string. Both the lamp and carpet fell to the ground.

Istvan had his opportunity, though, because he had a clean shot to the lamp. "I THINK I'VE MADE MY POINT!" A wall of swords crashed down between Istvan and the lamp. Naris gave a sick lamp as he grabbed the lamp and hid it somewhere in his cloak. Istvan removed one of the swords and charged at Naris. "I'M ONLY GETTING WARMED UP!" Naris exhaled and flames blasted from his mouth. The flames trapped Istvan within a ring of fire.

"Why not come and face me you cowardly snake!" Istvan shouted in outrage for everything Naris had done.

Marik walked through the flames, as if they weren't there. Ben's words gave him a vicious idea. "A SNAKE AM I? PERHAPS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE HOW SNAKELIKE I CAN BE!" With that Naris's body turned into pure fire and merged with the flames surrounding Istvan. Istvan's eyes, as well as Sayori's and her family's since they were still alive, went wide when they saw the flames rise and take form. The Flames transformed into the shape of a large snake like shape. The flames became pure black as creating a black and red snake with a redjewel in its forehead and pure red eyes. It was Naris in the form of a snake.

Istvan glared at Naris before Naris lunged at Istvan and biting his arm. Istvan winced in pain before stabbing Naris at his tail with his sword. Naris screamed in pain.

Guin, still watching, decided to celebrate by turning into a cheer squad the chanted, "Rick him, rack him, sick him, sack him. Stick that sword into that snake!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Naris shouted.

Guin's response was reducing to one cheerleader with a small flag with an "N" printed on it. "Naris, Naris, he's our man, if he can't do it, GREAT!" Guin chanted, heavily hitting on the sarcasm.

Istvan, using Guin as a distraction, looked over to see Sayori was still being buried alive in sand. Istvan had to free her before she died, Naris could wait. Istvan made a charge towards the hourglass, grabbing a piece of wood to smash the glass with it like a club. Istvan jumped in the air and came down hard towards the hourglass…

…only to be grabbed by Naris, still as a snake, and thrown to the ground with great force. Naris wrapped his snake body around Istvan, squeezing the life and air out of him.

"MUHAHAHA! YOU LITTLE FOOL! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT THE MOST POWERFUL BEING EARTH?" Naris said, squeezing him harder to crush Ben more painfully.

Astrias watched sadistically as he stomped his on foot down hard. "That's right Naris. Squeeze him, squeeze that boy like the insignificant insect he truly is to the world. Show no merc-Ack" Astrias said, until Guin "accidently" elbowed him to the ground.

"WITHOUT THE GENIE, YOU'RE NOTHING!" Naris taunted.

Istvan looked up with what he could muster for a glare. "His name…is Guin." Istvan said.

"SILENCE! IT IS OF NO IMPORTANCE I LEARN THE NAME OF MY SLAVE!" Naris shouted in irritation.

Istvan looked over at Guin for a moment, who gave a sad shrug to show he knew Naris was right. "Your slave? Guin the Genie…that's it!" Istvan said to himself. Now he knew how to beat Naris. Istvan looked back at Naris with a confident smile. "_The Genie_ has more power than you'll ever have, Naris." Istvan said.

"WHAT?" Naris shouted in irritation. No one is more powerful than him.

"He gave you your powers. He can take them away." Istvan taunted.

"Istvan, what are you doing? Why are you bring me in to this?" Guin asked desperately. Taunting Guin with power wasn't a good idea in the slightest.

"Face it Naris, you're still only second best." Istvan said.

Naris took this all in for a moment before going wide eyed. "YOU'RE RIGHT! HIS POWERS OUTMATCH THAT OF MY OWN!" Naris thought things out, until he remembered he still has his last wish. "BUT NOT FOR LONG!"

Guin began to back away as Naris loomed over him. "Hey, Naris, don't listen to him. He's delusional from just one to many hits from Mr. Snake." Guin said, having his hand mimic a snake's head and punched himself a few times with it. It didn't work, sad to say, as Naris wrapped around Guin .

"SILENCE SLAVE! I'VE MADE MY THIRD WISH! I WISH TO BE **AN ALL POWERFUL ****GENIE!**" Naris screamed, which echoed for mile around.

Istvan looked at Guin hopefully. Guin meanwhile gave a sad smile. "Your wish is my command." Guin said. He then turned to himself and muttered, "Way to go Istvan."

Guin stuck out his finger and shot a beam of magic at Naris. The very heavens themselves quaked as his body became larger and more humanoid. It resembled Guin's true genie form, except it was dark blue in color and seemed to have abs. His eyes were pure red and his hair was tied back in a pony tail that ended in hair spikes like his sorcerer form. At his waist was a black belt which led to a tornado wisp.

"**YES, THE POWER!"** Naris said. He was uncaring that, because his legs became a wisp, Istvan was now free from his crushing. Istvan quickly ran over to the hourglass, which finally had buried Sayori completely, and smashed it to pieces. Sayori came pouring out, choking but alive. **"THE ABSOLUTE POWER!"** Naris finally forced the roof of the castle off and flew into the skies.

"What have you done?" Sayori asked in horror. Naris finally won 100%.

"Just trust me." Istvan said. It had to work. He looked over to see a small black oil lamp. 'Yes!' Istvan thought.

"**THE UNIVERSE IS MINE TO COMMAND! TO CONTROL!"** Naris shouted in triumph as he bent the universe to his command.

"Not so fast, Naris! Aren't you forgetting something?" Istvan shouted up to Naris from the end of his wisp. Naris looked down in annoyance. What does the inferior want now? "You wanted to be a genie, you got it." Istvan said.

At this moment, a pair of chainless, golden handcuffs appeared around Naris's wrists. **"WHAT?"** he shouted in outrage.

"And everything that goes with it." Istvan said, holding up the black lamp which was pulling in Naris's wisp.

"**NO!"** Naris shouted as he was pulled out of the sky. He had been tricked.

"Alright, I'm out of here." Astrias said. Without Naris, he had nothing. He wasn't going to stick around and get punished. As he ran off, though, Naris grabbed him in a last ditch effort to save himself. "Hey, I'm not the genie, let go."

"Phenomenal cosmic powers!" Istvan shouted as Naris and Astrias were pulled into Naris's lamp. With a quick "boink" the two were trapped. "Itty, bitty living space." Istvan said, echoing Guin's words from before.


	14. Chapter 14

Once Naris was trapped, it appeared that all his spell were undone. Everyone turned back to normal, the skies menacing appearance faded, and the castle returned to the spot where it truly belongs.

"Istvan, you little genius, you." Guin said, giving Istvan a pat on the back.

Everyone had crowded Istvan to see that they could still hear Naris and Astrias arguing within Naris's lamp.

"You just had to go and make that third wish, you stupid ego maniac." Asterias said.

"Just get your blasted flippers out of my face." Naris said.

"Shut up you moron." Asterias said.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Naris yelled.

As the argument continued, Guin grabbed Naris's lamp and walked over to the balcony. "I'll take care of this." Guin said. He turned himself into a baseball pitcher and began to wind his arm up at high speeds. "Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders should chill him out." Guin said, bringing his arm to a halt. Rather than throwing the lamp he flicked it, shooting it off into the desert of Parro.

As Naris's lamp shot out of sight, we could hear Naris's and Astrias's argument reach its peak. "I could have denied this job. I could have stuck with guarding another family." Astrias said.

"Shut Up!" Naris yelled as his lamp crashed into the dune that forms into the cave's head.

Istvan was watching Naris's banishment before noticing Sayori had walked up to his side. Now was as good a time as any to set things straight. "Sayori, I'm sorry I lied to you." Istvan said.

"I know why you did it." Sayori said. She would have been happier if Naris had exposed Istvan for nothing but a peasant.

Istvan looked down sadly. "I guess this is goodbye." Istvan said.

Sayori became frustrated. "Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair. I love you." Sayori said, hugging Istvan.

At this moment, Guin had come from around a corner and was saddened to see Istvan and Sayori be separated. Wiping a tear from his eye, he remembered something that could help the situation. "Hey, Istvan, it's no problem. You still have one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again." Guin said.

Istvan looked down at Guin's lamp and looked at him in confusion. "But your freedom." Istvan said. Guin was really willing to give up his chance at freedom for him.

"Hey, it's only an eternity of slavery." Guin said rather depressingly. "But, hey, with all the people here, I'm sure one of them would wish me free. Come on, Istvan, this is love, something no amount of magic can ever change." GUin said, pushing Istvan and Sayori closer together. "Istvan, you're never going to meet another girl like her in the next million years." Guin got closer to Istvan and whispered in his ear, "Believe me. I've looked."

Istvan looked down at Guin's lamp before looking at Sayori. He knew what he had to do. "Sayori, I love you, but have to quit pretending to be something I'm not." Istvan said.

"I understand." Sayori said.

"Guin, I wish for your freedom." Istvan said.

Guin didn't hear it at first. He thought Istvan wished to be a prince again. Guin rolled up his arms saying, "One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I…" Guin stopped and registered Istvan wish. "Wait, what?"

"Guin, you're free." Istvan said, letting go of the lamp as it began to float in the air. The lamp glowed brightly as a magic wind flew out of the spout and enveloped Guin's body. Istvan and Sayori shared a glance before smiling to see Guin was finally getting his happy ending. As the wind increased velocity, Guin's wisp turned back into his normal legs and the handcuffs on his wrists detached themselves and vanished. What was most shocking was that the winds caused Guin's head to turn human. A leopard mask resembling the one on the side of his lamp appeared and vanished just like the hadcuffs.

Once all was said and done, Guin's lamp dropped to the ground, powerless. Guin, now human, picked up the small trinket. "I don't believe it. I'm free. I'm free." Guin said. Guin stopped and handed his lamp to Istvan, he had to test things to see if he was truly free. "Okay, buddy, wish for something. Something outrageous. Uh, wish for…wish for world. Okay do that." Guin said, bracing himself in case he had to grant the wish.

"Uh…I wish for world." Istvan said sheepishly.

"NO WAY!" Guin shouted in Ishvan's face before laughing. Ishvan simply rolled his eyes in amusement. Guin began flying around wildly yelling, "I'm free, I'm free at last." Guin grabbed a suitcase and began to stuff it with numerous clothes, objects, and whatever else he could see. "My time has come, I'll travel the world, I'll see great sights, I'll…" Guin stopped talking and looked down at Istvan, realizing he gave up his chance to be with Sayori.

"I'm gonna miss you Guin." Istvan said.

"Me too Istvan. No matter what anyone says, you'll always be a prince to me." Guin said. In an act of friendship, he hugged Istvan, crying sadly that everyone couldn't get his happy ending too.

"That's right." The king said. "As far as I'm concerned, you've certainly proven yourself. It's that law that's the problem."

"Father?" Sayori asked hopefully.

"Well, am I king or am I king?" The king asked rhetorically. "I do decree that from this day forth, the princess and/or prince may wed whomever she and/or he deems fit."

Sayori was shocked and then overjoyed. She ran over to Istvan and hugged him affectionately. "Him! I choose you, Istvan." Sayori said.

Istvan and Sayori were about to kiss, when Guin, now dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, swim trunks, sandals, and a cap, got between Istvan and Sayori saying, "Well isn't this just the best happy ending ever. Come on, big group hug, group hug!" Guni, still able to use the powers he had as a genie even though he was free, grabbed everyone. And I mean everyone. He grabbed Istvan, Sayori, Suni, carpet, the king, the queen, Rajah, Rinda, and Remus.

Guin looked at Istvan for a second. "Mind if I kiss the monkey." Guin grabbed Suni and kissed her on the head.

"No get off of me, don't, yuck." Suni said in irritation.

Guin released the entire group before taking to the skies. "Well, I can't do any more damage around this Popsicle stand. I'm out of here. See you round you crazy love birds. Yo, rug man, catch you in a few years because I'm history. No I'm mythology. Oh, I don't care what I am. You know why? I'M FREE! Ha-ha!" Guin shouted.

…

That evening, a celebration was held, not just for Naris's removal from power, but also Istvan's and Sayori's wedding night. Fireworks went off in the sky. However Istvan and Sayori, on carpet, decided to get a closer to the spectacle, with a familiar song playing.

Istvan: _**A whole new world **_

Sayori: _**A whole new life**_

Istvan, Sayori, & Chorus: _**For you and me!**_

As they kissed and flew off into the distance, they flew past the moon. The moon somehow came to life and began to laugh and turned around, revealing Guin's face. Suddenly, Guin's pushed the scene away as if it was a strand of film. "Made ya look." he said disappearing. As he put the scene back, everything was normal


End file.
